


百年战事与最终的和平

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	百年战事与最终的和平

　　太阳滑入地平线以下后，酒吧里的客人就多了起来，有时候外面的车位不够停足够的车，有人就会把车撵上一旁枯败的草坪。小镇上的酒吧是受欢迎的，虽然没有大城市里的花灯酒绿，也没有花上二十美元就能在你两腿之前跳舞的香喷喷的女郎，但是每逢周末都有一些镇上的没什么名气的青年歌手在一旁演奏，而且这也不缺靠着墙摆着的弹子球机器和总是围着人的台球桌。  
　　从学校到维基镇上的这间小酒吧，大约要开上四十分钟的车，沿着一条又一条笔直的人烟稀少的乡间公路，穿过一片又一片的广阔的青色的玉米田，斯摩格很多时候只能看着电线杠上乱蹦乱跳的麻雀来解除疲劳。他朝着日落的方向驶去，电台放着爵士乐和流行的摇滚乐，节奏轻快，旋律悠扬，偶尔吐出几句关于人生哲理与爱情的至理名言。或许吧，至少斯摩格并不去在意这些，他赶去喝酒，让那些早已熟记于心的伏特加的味道填满他的沟壑，为他的又一天画下句号，然后再开车回家。  
　　他已经在那儿喝上了五年的时间，也许更久，久到他都觉得计数是毫无必要的了，尽管如此，他还是恪尽职守地划去日历上的日期，然后把一整本被勾画过的日历放入旁边的抽屉，再取一本新的出来，这件事他已经做了五年，也许将要迎来第六年了。第十年、二十年。他的邻居已经换了一个了，原来的那个年轻人长到十八岁就没有再念大学，搭上了去大城市的顺风车，再也没有回来过。他们曾经在一个下午谈过一次话，那是个龙卷风频发的夏天，斯摩格拎了一袋刚买回来的黑啤却发现钥匙不在自己的口袋里，他本来想用一些暴力一点的方式进去，可风吹得太大了，他也不会补窗子，也许雨很快就会下来，这一切会变得有些糟糕。  
　　住在他旁边那栋房子里的十七岁的孩子正在院子里按着打火机，看到斯摩格这样，就笑着招呼他过去，斯摩格有些奇怪，因为他们几乎没有进行过任何谈话，除了形式上的问候，而且斯摩格大多时候只是很敷衍地点点头，并不会直接打招呼。  
　　那个十七岁的女孩并没有直接把斯摩格请进房间，而是邀请他一起坐在他的房子前的木阶梯上，斯摩格注意到女孩一直在有意无意地瞟他手里的装满啤酒的袋子，他索性拿出一瓶还有些凉意的递给对方，自己也开了一罐，女孩有些羞赧，但喝了啤酒后就很高兴地笑了。  
　　“等我爸爸回来之后会帮你把家门打开的，我觉得你应该不知道，我爸是个锁匠。”女孩说，“我叫安娜，我们家姓威尔逊，你应该不知道吧。”  
　　斯摩格突然感觉有些拘谨，他望着一棵快要被拦腰折断的树，默不作声地喝着啤酒，啤酒让他的舌尖有些发麻，胃里一片冰凉。他们沉默了一会儿，女孩盯着自己涂着指甲油的修长的手指，颇有些费力地一口一口咽下啤酒。斯摩格的很快就喝完了，但他没有取出一罐新的，只是把铝罐在手里掂量。  
　　“哎，你真的不喜欢说话还是你只是一个哑巴？不过都无所谓……我想和你道别，因为我马上就要走了，我爸说这是一个烂主意，但我是一定要去闯一闯的。”女孩突然站起来朝着越来越猛烈的狂风叫道，“我是绝对不会去大学的！”  
　　斯摩格抬起头看了她一眼，女孩的脸上分布着一些细小的雀斑，同时她像个被扎了一根针的气球，很快就瘪了下去。  
　　“你为什么能忍受，在这种地方待上这么长的一段时间？”女孩的胸膛一起一伏，斯摩格又把眼神转向了那棵快要被卷上天的树。  
　　女孩看了斯摩格很久，但后者并没有回答的意愿，女孩似乎还想问些什么，但女孩的母亲突然打开前门，惊讶地发现了坐在阶梯上的他们，在那一刻雨轰的一声就下来了，女孩失望的表情变得有些令人恍惚，然而这雨声大得让人怀疑是不是会把随之而来的雷声掩盖住。他们一起吃了一顿晚餐，女孩再也没有找到机会和斯摩格说上话，而斯摩格表现得就像是一点都不在意女孩的言论一样，但这没趣似乎已经在女孩的预料之内，她并没有表现出特别的失望，而看着斯摩格的眼神开始变得忧伤。  
　　两天后，女孩乘着一辆军绿色的福特车，和同行的男孩女孩们唱着一支甜美的歌，伴随着悠扬的旋律顺着温暖潮湿的西南风离开了。那时候的斯摩格正在窗台旁边抽烟，抽完了三四支，就放下了窗子。

　　被中断过去紧张的工作来到这里之后，斯摩格拥有了一个崭新的平淡的生活，尽管每天早晨不会再被哨声吵醒，并且大多数时候他爱做什么就做什么，但他努力保持着生活的规律，他的身体不用闹钟自己就可以在固定的时间做出固定的动作。他以前从没有教过书，但现在也算混得马马虎虎，他那双遍布着各种细小伤痕的大手对于书本来说或许有点太可怕了，但这里的生活对他来说总体还算可以，虽然南方的气候潮湿又炎热，让他并不十分适应，要是可以他也想搬去北方，但他需要在这里等着一封召他回去的信函。可他一直没等到，从他被飞机抛到这个地方之后，就一直没有收到过那封军政处承诺过的来信。  
　　学习这个国家的语言费了他一番心思，好在他常常去酒吧，没有花上太长的时间就能够勉强和人沟通了。后来他尝试着去了大学，稀里糊涂地就被聘为了教授，他对此一直抱有怀疑，但不得不劝说自己打消。他按照那个大学的规矩来教授他自己国家的那种语言，保持基本的礼仪，尽量不和他人来往，同时从不透露任何自己的私事，不过老实说，除了一些无趣的回忆之外，独来独往的斯摩格还有什么算得上是私事呢？除了在酒吧和课堂上之外，他几乎没有开口的机会。偶尔有人找他问路，他会突然忘记说话的方法，没办法利用唇舌和嗓子将正确的音节吐出来，他有些担心某一天站在讲台上的时候，会突然忘记怎么说话，导致一些愚蠢的应该被避免的错误。但是他的身体还没有出过错误，经过严格锻炼的身体不让他在给人教课的时候丢脸，他一次又一次地说出那些音节和早已熟记于心的内容，连自己都开始觉得自己像一台人形的机器。  
　　平常他住在学校为教职工准备的公寓，去一两趟酒吧。他抽雪茄，很多时候会被暗地里埋怨，除了站在讲台上之外，他几乎无时无刻都得靠那东西活着，雪茄不是什么致幻剂，但却仍然可以让他感觉很好。一离开雪茄，他的手就会微微发抖，有时候甚至能够让他感到恐慌。因为他那有些吓人的烟瘾，所以和他比较熟悉的教授会直接称呼他为烟鬼，借此表示自己的埋怨，而斯摩格本人倒是无所谓。他与人那么冷淡的交往，让人不好意思那么直接地抱怨他。  
　　有时候斯摩格也会考虑自己到底得在这鬼地方待上多久，但他再怎么为报纸上的内容而着急，那封本应该来的信函却迟迟未到，面对这种情况他没有任何对策，只能日复一日地等待，他已经对玉米和热带风暴感到了厌倦，他怀念雪和令人疼痛的寒风，渐渐地开始对这种怀念感到厌倦。时间就像磨砂纸磨去他所有敏锐的触感，唯有喝酒的时候，斯摩格才能稍微保持一点清醒，唯有抽雪茄的时候，才能稍微得到一些安慰。  
　　他隐约意识到，这种日子可能会让他忘了过去的一切，耽于平淡，这是最可怕的。但他如果不暂时放松自己，那夜晚会变得更漫长，黑暗变得更浓密，梦境就会在悄声无息之间将他的生命抹去。  
　　不在学校的时候，斯摩格每天早上都会检查一下家门口的邮筒，把里面偶尔出现的广告给丢掉，然后若无其事地回到房子里。本来他都要开一两个小时的车去学校，坚持半年后就向自己妥协了，收拾了基本的几样必需品后住进了学校。

 

　　斯摩格原本是没打算让罗这个名字保存在他的脑海中的，事实上他并不打算把在这里发生的一切当真，这里平淡的生活对他来说只能算得上是一场梦，一场醒来就会忘记的梦，但罗是意外，他是梦里出现的梦魔，打乱了斯摩格的平淡，虽然没有毁了他，但斯摩格的生活因为他让人察觉不到的介入而起了波澜。  
　　罗这个名字最初出现在学生名单上的时候，斯摩格并没有太在意。在他的印象里，罗是一个只带着书和一把原子笔来上课的学生，他有一头稍短的碎发，一对疲倦的有些情趣的黑眼圈，和埋在黑眼圈之中的令人感到锐利的黑色眼珠。他看起来对周围的事物都带着一些毫无理由的厌倦，和别人谈话的时候用的大多是上扬的无所谓的语气，在和别人对话的时候他几乎不注视着别人，眼神很少会在哪一个人身上停留上太长的时间。  
　　罗姓特拉法尔加，一开始斯摩格都是很生疏的以姓氏称呼他，而罗按照学校里的规定称呼斯摩格为老师，但看上去并非真心实意。罗偶尔会在上完课后留下来问一些学业上的问题，像其他学生一样。只不过罗那始终都象征性地扬着一边的嘴角，和那双无时无刻都有些挑衅意味的眼神让他看起来与别人不同。后来罗直接让斯摩格称呼他的姓名，坚持了一两次之后，斯摩格又一次妥协了。  
　　也许两个人的关系就是从直接称呼名字这一刻开始有些改变了。后来罗从别人那儿听到斯摩格的外号，索性也改了称呼，这让两个人看上去关系更不错。可斯摩格不太想和罗的关系变好，罗身上的气味不太妙，你站在他旁边的时候，可以闻到一股奇怪的味道，令人联想到血液和一些迷幻药。后来关系又进一步的时候，罗有些好笑地告诉斯摩格他是医学系的学生，斯摩格才弄明白罗身上的气味到底是从哪里沾来的，但他还是希望罗离他远点，因为拉近他们两个关系的那件事情不管从哪方面上来解释，都不能让罗的身份被洗白为只是一个单纯的医学系学生。  
　　那时快要入秋了，斯摩格的课从下午两点开始到三点半结束，课程的内容别无他样，本来是一个平常到不值得提起的下午，可坐在角落的罗苍白如纸的脸色引起了斯摩格的注意。窗户被关严了，可罗浑身颤抖，嘴唇发白，就像是一个被扒光了站在雪地里的人一样。斯摩格布置了一道习题后，在所有人花时间解决它的时候走到罗的身旁，他嗅到了一股很浓的血腥味，便皱起眉头，微微俯下身说：“你应该去医务室。”  
　　“是啊，可该死的里面的人不在。”罗颤抖着弯了弯苍白的双唇，双手有些哆嗦，斯摩格伸手碰了碰，指尖泛出象征贫血的冰凉。  
　　斯摩格皱着眉头看着他，罗抬起头来依旧用那副厌倦的略带讽刺的神情回视着他，他们旁若无人地对望了一会儿，似乎在做一些无法被干扰的交谈。然后斯摩格转身回到了讲台上，拍了拍桌子引起注意力，在众人的注视下提早宣布了下课。所有人都很惊讶，包括罗。一直到斯摩格用那双大手拍了拍他的桌子后才回过神来。  
　　考虑到教职工宿舍里并没有能够进行包扎的用具，他本来可以把罗直接送去医院，毕竟那里有更专业的护理，但罗表示出极度的抗拒，好像那地方并不会给他带来帮助而会让他更糟一样，他的脸色透着虚弱的苍白，呼吸渐渐浅淡了，斯摩格只好把他带回家，尽管他自己并不怎么愿意领人回家，他的家是一个只有他自己知道的与世隔绝的绝密领域。如果不是罗有气无力地推搡着他的手臂的话，他也不会最终下定决定，把罗抱起来塞进车里。他已经尽量让自己的动作轻柔和缓，但罗还是因为他因为生疏而稍显笨拙的动作而疼得呻吟。  
　　斯摩格把车开得尽量平稳，在途中伸手摸了一次罗的额头，探了一下他的鼻息。斯摩格第一次在看到自己房子于最后一个拐角后，在梧桐树遮掩下露出的白色幽灵般的影子后松了一口气。在这时候，罗已经几乎丧失了意识。斯摩格小心翼翼地把半昏迷的罗抱到客厅的沙发上，然而这次罗连哼声的力气都丧失了。斯摩格有些费力地把他的那件黏在后背上的连帽衫给脱掉，被疼痛唤醒的罗有气无力地咬着牙齿发出一两声虚弱的哼声。斯摩格顺着大滩的血迹找到源头，罗流线型的背部呈现出被刀砍伤的几道张牙舞爪的血淋淋的伤口，皮肤因为失血过多而泛着苍白的银色。  
　　“你不是医学系的学生吗，怎么不会应急处理一下。”斯摩格皱了皱眉头，并且在帮罗处理的过程中一直都没有松开。  
　　“……我能处理到的地方我都已经处理过了。”罗握着拳头仍然难忍疼痛地不断喘息，“该死的……！”  
　　“忍着点。”斯摩格放轻了手上的力道，“真亏你能弄出这样的伤。”  
　　罗干笑了两声。斯摩格想问这伤口的由来，但还是忍住了，这确实和他没什么大关系，他现在有那么些后悔把罗带回自己的房子替他上药，仿佛已经预见了这个举动会拉近两个人的关系似的。  
　　为伤口做完处理后，斯摩格发现一直没说话的罗陷入了昏迷状态，他观察着一动不动的罗，像一只检查着眼前猎物是否死亡的野兽。夜幕四合，他没有别的选择只能让罗留下来住上一晚。他拉上灯，把罗抱到床上，拿毛巾替他擦了脸和身子，使得他的睡眠更安稳些。接着从衣柜里找到一件比较厚的大衣，躺在沙发上伴着罗血液的味道睡了一个晚上。

　　斯摩格梦到了他过去的一些事情：他 挚友的尸体躺在褐色的棺材中，被炸得几乎看不清五官的脸庞被匆忙修补过，一身深绿色的崭新军服胸口端正地别着零星几个勋章。那一天一共有三十几口棺材在战士陵园下葬，天空发白，看上去像是一个无云的天气，光线被削弱的像薄雾一样在空气中飘荡，仿佛有一堵看不见的墙挡在了斯摩格的面前，使他很难回想起那天他究竟看到了什么又听到了什么。  
　　后来他因为某些不能让他知晓的原因而被遣散离开了那个地方，相当一段时间内，斯摩格处于一种精神恍惚的状态。他眼前的世界变成一团雾霭，灰色泥浆一样的混合物。他感觉自己越来越像一个钟表，一个被使用过度的生锈机器。  
　　斯摩格醒来的时候浑身酸痛，衣服掉到了地板上，冰凉的双手双脚告诉他他吹了一夜的冷风。他去洗了一把脸，使劲地拍了拍自己的脸颊，他的嘴唇紧绷着，顾及到还躺在他房间里的罗，斯摩格耐着性子快步走向院子，还没走出客厅就忍不住小跑起来，仿佛早已熟悉的走廊一下变得恐怖、阴森和漫长，他用力推开大门，象牙白的木门发出一声巨响几乎要被他毁掉，他跑到院子里颤抖着点起雪茄，使劲地踩着脚下枯败的草，连续抽了三四根终于从那个可怕的梦境中缓过神来。  
　　他在院子里休息了一会儿，几乎感受不到越吹越凉的风把他手臂上的温度席卷而走。落叶树木的叶片已经沾染了死亡的衰败，在干燥的微风中有气无力地摇晃着。斯摩格勉强恢复了冷静，这时候才发现自己还穿着室内拖鞋，回到屋内的他就把拖鞋放进了鞋柜，光着脚上了二楼，去查看了罗的情况后再给自己随便准备一些早餐。  
　　罗发着高烧，把眉尖皱得紧紧的，似乎同样饱受着噩梦的侵扰。斯摩格用湿凉的布擦拭着他裸露在外滚烫的皮肤，试图让他稍微好受一些。罗的身体虚弱并且完全依靠在斯摩格的手臂上，深深凹陷的眼窝突然引起了斯摩格的注意，接着他发现罗的睫毛因紧紧合上的双眼而变得纤长和湿润，笔直的如同刀凿而成的鼻梁与他苍白的脸色衬的五官更加立体，他还有一双很薄的嘴唇，不管是现在还是过去的每个时刻都透露出淡淡讽刺和淡漠的一双嘴唇。然后不容置疑的，罗也拥有和他的相貌一样出色的身材，尽管那身体现在透出病态的青白色，却更加突出了四肢的颀长，他的身体拥有美好的凹陷和圆弧，尽管斯摩格对此毫无兴趣，却仍然被罗裸露的上半身给提醒了。那副身体无疑是惹火，并且具有意志的，它乐于向人展示它的美好，这是罗为保持低调而总是穿着禁欲的重要原因。  
　　斯摩格突然回过神来，耐着性子把罗让回床上，他又注意到对方的身体上遍布着各种各样的细小的伤痕。他已经相当一段时间没有如此注意过一个人，他几乎都想不起来上一次与人拥有这样的接触是什么时候的事情了。他突然感觉一阵烦闷，但在离开房间之前还是锁紧了窗户，并为床上的人盖好了被子。一个下午的时间，他都没办法把书读进去，只好开了收音机，仰躺在沙发上，看着被窗口切割出的一小片变幻不定的天空出神。那天下午放了几支舞曲，那旋律令人想起遥远的往昔并且昏昏欲睡。  
　　罗半昏半醒地在床上度过了头几天，一股并不浓郁气味始终折磨着他，让他一直都无法真正得到安眠。他实在是太虚弱了没办法让自己分辨出那股气味究竟是什么，左轮枪产生的硝烟？他产生了一系列的联想，思绪由火药一直延伸到摇滚乐的鼓点，混乱的不可控的思绪令他误以为服用了过量的致幻药物。他的脑袋一团浆糊，使他始终分不清楚自己究竟身处何处。  
　　他记得的有一声枪响、几把锋利的匕首还有一条狭窄的长巷。巷子幽暗的气息令他神志恍惚，他感觉自己如同行尸走肉一般于幽长深远的隧洞中，猛烈的风呼啸而过，他想要抓住回响在他耳畔的细碎的交谈声，可在他能够听明白那些藏于语言之下的真相之前，那阵带来寒意和低语的风就溜走了。  
　　当罗的意识趋近清醒的时候，他感到脸颊一阵灼热，光明如同秃鹫撕扯着他脸颊上的腐肉，一阵刺眼的疼痛令他受惊地睁大双眼，他于模糊的景象中看见一个灰色的剪影，他一时间有些被搞糊涂了，在终于弄清楚那是个男人之后，罗意识到对方正靠着窗口看书。桌子上的玻璃杯里盛着半杯水。他凝视着对方很久才转动一次的粗壮结实的手腕，久久地才反应过来对方是谁。  
　　罗本能想要翻身下床，不管自己伤得如何严重，他习惯了，并且相信自己不会这么容易地就迎来死亡。他挣扎着动了动僵硬的手臂，麻痹感令他略感不适。坐在一旁翻书的男人敏锐地注意到了罗的举动，投来了稍显惊讶的眼神。  
　　“你醒了。”斯摩格陈述完这个事实之后，眼神恢复了淡漠，看起来一点也不关心罗的死活，同样不在意是否有人睡在他的床上，或者说那眼神根本是告诉罗，他并不在意他的存在。他的眼神收了回去，捕捉完因瞥了一眼罗而漏过的几行字句，读完那些可能异常无趣的文字后，斯摩格把书合上，把眼神放在罗的身上。  
　　罗有点想骂脏话，但他忍不住笑了，背后伤口产生的疼痛令他只好咬牙切齿地忍耐，他的额头开始冒汗，但双眼满含笑意，与斯摩格的冷漠相互碰撞着。

　　斯摩格不急于把罗赶出他的家，但看上去也没有任何的挽留之意。说实话，罗对此感到不甘心，但内心却越发感到愉快和自由。斯摩格给他做一些简单的料理，让他睡在他的床上，并且帮助他在洗澡后更换伤口的绷带。  
　　有时候罗会想如果自己拥有一个斯摩格这样的同居者也是一件不错的事情，但这很显然不现实。斯摩格压根就没有这方面的意愿，他习惯自己一个人做任何事情，连去酒吧都是一个人去的。虽然罗也不是一个喜欢热闹的人，但仍然对如此孤独的生活略感诧异，他还有几个朋友，周末可以参加一些派对来解闷，而且他偶尔也随大流服用一些看上去不错的致幻剂。那些药物可以让他看见一些不可能的美景，一些已经逝去的人。他参加政府的药物实验，身为一个研究者的同时也是一个实验者。  
　　斯摩格听他偶尔谈及这些，脸上浮现出抵触的神色。罗注意到了，就告诉他：“偶尔尝试的话不会给你太大的影响。”  
　　“我知道。”  
　　罗有些惊讶，他还以为斯摩格会像之前那样无视他，他被斯摩格的话搞得有些糊涂了，问他：“你试过？”  
　　“……”这次斯摩格没有回应他，他像没有听到那样把雪茄捻在烟灰缸里，站起身来往外走。  
　　罗转过身看了一眼他的背影，遣散了自己心中的困惑，把注意力放回收音机上，在几个电台中不断切换着。他知道斯摩格并不是这个国家的人，当然，他听得出他细微的口音，尽管那个冷淡的男人不怎么说话。其实罗也不喜欢说话，他同样偏好沉默，但斯摩格实在让他感到好奇，这好奇常常惹得他一身狼狈。斯摩格和城墙一样很难被摧毁，甚至连一缕清风都没法从缝隙中钻出来。  
　　斯摩格是教师，所以他轻而易举地请到了一周的假期。和斯摩格一起度过的几天是令人愉快的，他几乎不会主动和罗交谈，除了询问他对于饮食的要求。罗每一次试图和他交谈的时候都会被他的沉默予以回绝，但斯摩格并不抗拒罗在他身旁待着，只要罗不出声，不制造出大的动静，他们就会在一起和平共处上很长一段时间。在斯摩格没有课的下午，他们在院子里喝茶、看书，顺便罕见地打理一下杂草丛生的后院。  
　　可与其说斯摩格和他相处不错，不如说斯摩格一直当他是空气，偶尔从手中的事情抬头的时候还会因为眼前多了一个人而闪现出惊异的神色。  
　　“你结过婚吗？”罗突然问斯摩格，并且盯着对方的眼睛。  
　　“……”斯摩格吐出一口烟，他的眼睛在一层灰色的雾气后变得更加清晰与冰凉。  
　　“和你在一起的人会被你闷死，老师。”罗半开玩笑地说，等烟在阳光下散开后打量了一会斯摩格无动于衷的表情，轻轻地挑了挑眉毛，把头低了下去，继续看书。  
　　斯摩格很久之后才应了一声，在这期间，他抽完了几根雪茄，这声回应久得已经没有人在期待它了。罗并没有意识到斯摩格是在对他半调侃的话做出回应，只当那是一个被太阳晒久了后裂开一条缝隙的石头发出的轻微声响。  
　　一块厚得异常的云层飘过来，投下了一块巨大的阴影，树叶婆娑而下，在空中翻滚着，落到他们脚下的土地中去。

 

　　他们很早地结束了晚饭，斯摩格开车出门，罗感觉有些无聊便在房间里四处走动。斯摩格把房子收拾的很干净，虽然里面确实没有什么物件，只有几件大家具，几个书柜，一张沙发和电视柜，以及卧室里的一张床。他的家在这些深褐色家具的衬托下显得十分严肃，有几间看似没什么用处的房间里只有一些修理工具和几本有着莫名其妙的书籍。罗已经相当长时间没有享受过如此清闲，因为他的舍友上辈子绝对是一颗炸弹，他永远都在爆炸，惹是生非，在凌晨三点把罗拖出去和人打群架。  
　　他在其中一间房间的一个抽屉里发现了一本没有封面的硬皮本，在翻开时甚至并没有意识到那可能是一本相册。他从没想过斯摩格会在这间房子里留下关于他过去的蛛丝马迹，尽管他觉得这也并不是绝对不可能，但至少不应该被随便丢弃在一个谁都能碰巧见到的角落。在罗想到要尊重对方的隐私权之前，就已经好奇地翻阅了那些照片。  
　　照片并没有按照时间顺序排列，看上去像是斯摩格随便安插的，其中有一些照片在背后写着随意的标记，罗认出那是斯摩格的笔迹，潦草得让人觉得不耐烦，用力地在照片上划出了凹痕。他在一张大合照里找到了斯摩格，他站在第三排靠左边的位置，正一脸严肃和厌烦地盯着镜头，挺拔的军服衬托出他宽阔的肩膀。接着罗往后翻，找到斯摩格与另外几个士兵的合照，他们均着便装，穿着白色外套的斯摩格被其他人簇拥着，他拿着手里的伏特加，一脸不耐烦和排斥地瞥了一眼镜头。  
　　这张照片让他目不转睛，感到无比陌生。照片上的斯摩格大约在二十二岁上下，和罗现在的年龄差不多。罗开始怀疑十年的时间到底是不是能够让一个人发生如此剧烈的变化。现在的斯摩格几乎让人无法察觉到任何感情的起伏，他甚至连扯动嘴角的频率都很低，总是皱着的眉间下的双眼让人弄不明白。  
　　罗继续翻相册，他从来都没想过原来他是一名军人，不过这样倒是让罗对斯摩格规律的日常不奇怪了。  
　　在斯摩格发现之前，罗把相册放回了原处，他看到双颊因为伏特加而有些微红的斯摩格的时候，头脑里忍不住回忆起在那张照片上的他。斯摩格照旧准备洗漱后在沙发上睡觉，可罗想让他去睡床，他的身体已经不那么虚弱了，一直睡着斯摩格的床铺让他感觉不太好，那床上都是斯摩格的味道，绵长的无法消去的淡淡烟味。于是他趁着斯摩格洗澡的时候早早地睡上沙发，过了一会儿，浴室不再传来水声，一两声拉门的声音后是几声闷响与穿衣服的窸窣声，随后门被推开了，罗紧紧地闭住眼睛，侧躺在沙发上，他发现这沙发上也是斯摩格的气味。  
　　越来越近的脚步声让罗的心越揪越紧，他实在觉得紧张这种心情很可笑，他并没有做错什么也没有冒犯什么，可他在斯摩格面前很容易紧张，那个男人严肃正经的性格让他以往的所有诡计通通失效，他就像被人剥去了保护衣那样裸着，异常敏感。  
　　他感觉斯摩格在他的跟前站住了，他也许该庆幸自己背对着他，好像这样能减缓一点紧张感似的。  
　　“你睡错地方了。”斯摩格嘟囔了一句，有些过量的酒精似乎让他的神经有些不受控制，察觉到不太对劲的斯摩格疲惫地放大了一点音量，“快去床上，你自己走过去，或者我把你丢过去。”  
　　“……你去睡床。”罗觉得自己的声音有点沙哑，不过正好可以装出困倦的样子，他紧紧地揪住他身上的薄被，装出一副赖皮的模样。  
　　“你去。”斯摩格站在那儿盯了罗一会儿，那个背对着他的青年一点反应都不给，他忍不住踹了他一脚。他不知道他现在有多想睡觉，他有点喝多了，如果罗一直这样不让他睡觉他只能出去吹凉风了。斯摩格讨厌这种昏昏沉沉的感觉，仿佛身体里有一部分快要脱离他的控制。然而罗很明显一副不想动的模样，斯摩格就帮他一把，用手臂揽住他的腰把他夹在自己的手臂和身体之间，罗大叫了几声斯摩格都当做没听到，他上楼把罗直接丢上床，还特别注意了一下让他受伤的背部朝天。  
　　“快睡。”斯摩格说，“明天送你回去。”  
　　斯摩格出去的时候顺便带上了门，这下罗彻底没辙了。

　　在确定了罗可以搞定他自己之后，斯摩格就把他送回了学校。罗一路上表现出来的既不是开心也不是难过，他像是在思考着什么一样紧紧地抿着双唇，斯摩格在第三次往他那边瞥去的时候对自己这种多余的行为感到颇为沮丧，罗在校门口要了斯摩格的电话好吗，然后转身去了车站。  
　　罗去了读书馆，查阅了关于战争的一些书籍，试图弄明白斯摩格的过去，他凭着那些照片上出现的勋章和背景判断斯摩格到底曾经参加过那些战役。他至少花了一整周的时间在囤积过期报刊的房间里呼吸着满是尘埃的空气，罗搞不懂自己怎么突然对这事情这么上心了，他再怎么反复询问自己都得不到一个满意的答案，于是他只能反复寻找，希望能够弄明白斯摩格身上让他好奇与不安的谜团。  
　　当他上斯摩格的课的时候，突然感觉很难受，不自不觉中看斯摩格的眼神开始复杂起来，就像对方不应该出现在这个地方一样。他应该在战场上。这个想法一冒出来就让罗无法忽视，通过小心翼翼的观察那个严肃男人的一举一动之后，这个想法更是在罗的心里根深蒂固起来。斯摩格拥有结实的身材，与军人无二致的略显僵硬的行走姿势，总是漫不经心敞开的白色的厚实外衣，粗壮有力的胳膊，冷漠的双眼与看上去冰凉的嘴唇。  
　　他开始觉得这个给他们一板一眼上课的斯摩格完全不真实。罗过去从不在意这些，就像他从不在意生活会是什么样的，糟糕或是美好的，罗的灵魂与肉体总是有一道很深的鸿沟阻止他们结合，也许是多次服用致幻剂的缘故。致幻剂能让一切变得真实，等到药效逐渐过去之后一切就又恢复了其冷漠的面貌。他几乎已经忘记了对某一件事物感兴趣的心情。虽然他不明白现在有些不安又有些期待与兴奋的心情到底应该被怎样归类。  
　　当斯摩格无意中扫了他一眼的时候，罗正巧抬头碰上了他的眼神，他忍不住开心地微笑了，这让斯摩格感到奇怪。  
　　斯摩格睡觉的时候梦见了这个微笑。

　　他们的关系虽然拥有了很大的进步，但似乎并没有变得亲密，罗在极少时候打来电话邀请斯摩格，但无一例外地被回绝了。而大多数时候他都是在服用了LSD的情况下才与他通话，这时候他的神智通常不太清醒。  
　　当时的联邦政府想要以LSD作为一种神奇的真话药剂来让战俘开口，它确实起到了一定的作用，但接下来的调查发现在服用LSD之后人只会神经错乱谎话连篇，于是后来的LSD就成了反审讯的一剂药，当特工被抓住之后服用它就可以无所顾忌地胡言乱语了。 在那一段时间政府正在对外公开做药物试验，人们可以自愿报名参加，同时也有人免费发放这些神奇的胶囊。服用的LSD会在二十四小时之后排出体外。至少官方这么宣称。  
　　斯摩格有时候会在开车回家的途中碰到一两个飞高了的年轻人蜷缩在桥洞下，他对此并没有什么特别的看法，他不会在自愿的情况下服用这些东西。那些药物让他感到胸闷，眼前的景色像转筒似的旋转，光被折射成很多种颜色，而他仿佛回到了年幼的时候，在雪地中奔跑，所有的叫喊声全部都被地上空洞的雪白给吸收了，有人在叫着他，也许是他自己，也许什么都没有。服用完那些东西之后时间就咕噜咕噜地飞逝而过，他感觉自己像只断了线的风筝直直地坠入悬崖。  
　　他觉得自己不会再接触那玩意儿了，它连同过去的枪支弹药都被掩埋进了散发着血腥味的尘埃当中。他怀念吗？他不怀念。  
　　罗的身上就有那么一股气味，年轻人的身上都有。吸毒是一件寻常的烂事，毒品店到处都是，五块钱就能买上一小包。  
　　不知道什么时候开始，斯摩格让罗无声无息地占据了他的脑海，可能是因为生活太无聊的缘故，他有时候会让自己随便猜想一下这个青年的过去。他随便地处理着自己的思绪，好不让其散发出令人移不开眼睛的光芒。斯摩格知道这只是暂时的事情，也许这一小时过后、这一天过后，他就再也不会记起那个名字的主人。他并不刻意去忘记他，只是让时间来解决。  
　　这一天是雨天，斯摩格收拾完东西便开车回家，他打开车上的雨刷，打开了电台，车内蔓延开碰铃清脆的声响，伴随着悠扬的小提琴声模仿着淅淅沥沥的雨水演奏出令人心动的音乐，歌手用轻快的不在意的语调唱出一句又一句伤感的歌词。优美的旋律让斯摩格好歹感到了些安慰。  
　　大雨把道路冲刷得泥泞不堪，斯摩格在路上花了比平常更久的时间，等他终于把车停进了车库后，那车已经溅满了泥水。车库里没有备伞，他只好冒雨回去，他在大雨中不紧不慢地走着，心底在考虑什么时候晴天得把车子洗一遍。连接着大门的走廊突然传来几声尖锐的猫叫声，那声音被厚重的雨幕削弱了，变得有些模糊。斯摩格想大概是来躲雨的野猫，心里并不十分在意。当他踏上阶梯的时候，发现有个人抱着那只喵喵叫的黑猫湿漉漉地坐在他的家门口。他发现了斯摩格，那双有些失神的眼睛被点亮了，就像夜间的星空那样明亮，斯摩格站在雨中，皱着眉头看着那个青年。  
　　“罗？你怎么在这里。”  
　　斯摩格说话的时候雨水顺着他的嘴唇流了进去，于是他像是终于记起来屋檐就在自己眼前那样踏了一步躲进去，他现在也浑身湿透了，即使现在是夏天，可他们这样在屋外头还是会得感冒。罗并没有开口回答他，只是调皮地朝着他眨眼睛，然后低下头满足地看了一眼手里被淋湿的黑猫，扶着墙站了起来，把猫举到斯摩格的眼前，让猫的头去蹭他。  
　　“它很可爱，你养它吧。”罗避开斯摩格的问题，像没听到，“反正你也挺寂寞的。”  
　　猫身上还残留着一点热度，斯摩格看着那只猫，与猫深色的瞳孔对视着，接着发现那只猫冷得发抖，他叹了一口气，接过了猫。猫不知怎么的很安静，没有任何反抗。斯摩格掏出钥匙准备开门，眼前突然多出了一只手臂，接着一个重量加在了他的身上，罗的身体既冰冷又温暖，而斯摩格的手里还揽住一只猫，这让他突然不知道怎么推开那个青年。  
　　“你也养我吧，我也挺寂寞的。”  
　　斯摩格用另外一只手把罗推开说：“我没办法养人，这只猫我也不会养，太麻烦了。”  
　　罗又像是没听懂那样看着他，眼睛里满是笑意，他们对视了一会儿，罗没有逃开，直直地盯着斯摩格。斯摩格感到奇怪，接着他从罗的身上嗅到了一些药物的气味，罗揽着他的脖子靠上去吻了他，他们的唇齿间弥漫着雨水的清香与冰凉，那股味道变得浓烈了，斯摩格忍不住松开抱着猫的那只手，转而扶住罗的后脑勺加深了这个亲吻。他摸索着把钥匙插入锁孔，罗贴着大门的后背一瞬间失去了依靠，两个人跌进了玄关，那只猫跑了进来，在房间里乱窜。它舔干净自己身上的毛，坐在地上发出慵懒的叫声。  
　　罗的身体散发出诱人的热量，斯摩格用舌头挑开他冰凉唇尖的缝隙，他突然完全的迷失了，就像阴云把太阳遮住那样，他感到一阵晕眩，理智连忙刺激心脏和大脑闪现出警告，连忙推开罗扶着他从地板上起来。罗的嘴里发出不解的哼声，紧紧地拉着斯摩格的手臂不肯松开，他不停地发出低哑的笑声，在雨声的掩盖下散发出迷人的味道。那只猫用爪子扒着斯摩格的裤腿，斯摩格不得不用手揽住罗，把他捞起来，尽量无视罗正在玩弄着他扣子的灵巧的手指。  
　　斯摩格抱着罗站在原地迈不开腿，那只猫软软地倚在他的鞋上。房间里一片昏暗，弥漫着雨的凉意和清香。他忍不住皱着眉头看着他怀里的罗，一时间以为穿着湿淋淋的外套的他是一只巨大的黑猫，罗扶住斯摩格的双颊凑上去再一次吻了他，脸上浮现出虚幻的满足的笑容，可他的眼底是冰冷的。看着青年眯起眼睛一脸倦怠的表情，斯摩格的心跳突然快了一拍，他叹了一口气，艰难地把鞋子脱了，浑身湿透了，在地板上留下一道水渍，他抱着罗走进了浴室。  
　　那只猫跟了进来，斯摩格就也帮它洗了个澡。尽管后来把它锁在了卧室外面没让它进去。

 

　　罗醒过来的时候已经是隔天的清晨了，气温低得让他下意识地拉严了身上的被子。熟悉的气味让他困惑地睁开双眼，接着他发现这里是斯摩格的房间。斯摩格并不在房里，他伸了个懒腰发现自己穿着一套宽大的陌生睡衣，他盯着有些长的裤腿看了一会儿，紧接着意识到这很可能是斯摩格的，便很快弯腰把它别了上去。罗推门出去，一声接着一声的猫叫把他引到了楼下。他诧异地看着斯摩格穿着一件家居的Ｔ恤，半跪在地上往盆里倒着牛奶，一个黑色的小脑袋正低着头用它粉色的小舌头舔食着。  
　　“醒了？”斯摩格把牛奶放回冰箱里，从桌上取出一支雪茄点燃，瞥了他一眼，“你想吃什么？”  
　　“呃？”罗看了看那只猫，又看了看靠在厨台旁边抽雪茄的斯摩格，缓过神来后耸了耸肩，“都可以。”  
　　斯摩格又扫了他一眼，他的脸上似乎有什么一闪而过。罗站在原地看着男人的背影，一直到斯摩格提醒他去洗漱。  
　　“我昨天应该没做什么越轨的举动，我印象中没有……”罗一边刷牙一边看着镜子里的自己，强压住心里的隐隐忧虑，但双颊还是开始泛红，他把冰凉的毛巾盖在脸上，鼻尖又嗅到了淡淡的雪茄的气味，他意识到待在这地方只会让他越来越糟糕……  
　　他从厕所里走出来之后做了一个深呼吸，斯摩格正在看报纸，桌上放着一杯温牛奶，罗走过去把椅子推开坐了上去，有些困惑地看了一眼斯摩格，斯摩格同样漫不经心地瞥了他一眼，伸手把杯子往罗的方向推了一些。罗把杯子捧起来喝了一口，温度刚好的牛奶让他舒服了很多。他又看了一眼斯摩格，发现斯摩格正在凝视着他。  
　　“……有事吗？”罗把杯子放下，一动不动地回视着斯摩格。  
　　斯摩格看了他一会儿，然后把视线移到报纸上，摇了摇头，扬着嘴角说：“不，没什么。我松了一口气，以后药还是少服一点吧，昨晚一直缠着要我养你。”  
　　罗在听到对方说没什么的时候开始继续喝牛奶，把这句话听完之后那口牛奶直接喷了出来，他尴尬地找纸巾把桌子擦干净，把牛奶倒了，将杯子放在水槽里之后他重新坐回来说：“把这事忘了……我当时有点不清醒，你知道的……”  
　　罗觉得脚有点重，低头一看发现那只黑猫正缠在他的脚上，罗弯下腰把猫捞起来放在腿上。斯摩格已经看完了报纸，罕见地用半开玩笑的语气说：“那就好，我的薪水要同时养你们两个有点吃力。”  
　　罗突然觉得有点头晕，他扶住额头，盯着自己的另外一只手。他们昨天晚上做了什么？他只记得自己说了一些话，然后就睡了过去。如果他们昨天做了些什么，他的身体至少应该有一点感觉吧，可什么都没有，他的身体就像一张白纸那样，没有疼痛，也没有满足。  
　　如果他们做了什么，他希望至少他能够保持清醒。  
　　那只黑猫爬上了桌子，被斯摩格抓着脖子拎到了他的大腿上，对方已经恢复了那副正经的表情，他的面部表情柔和了很多，难道罗昨晚说了什么奇怪的东西吗？  
　　“我们什么都没做。”斯摩格说，一边手在给面包涂上花生酱，“如果你在担心这个的话。”他沾了一些塞进猫的嘴里，然后揉了揉猫的脑袋，猫的脑袋在他那双宽大的手掌中显得很迷你，斯摩格说：“我带它去打疫苗，然后再买点吃的。”  
　　“……你看起来很会照顾它。”罗说，“也许等会我可以和你一起去。”  
　　“你去上课，我等会会开车送你过去。”斯摩格站起身来，把猫放在一旁，“我希望你的衣服都干了，那样淋雨还没生病是你的运气。”  
　　“好吧。”罗听到自己这么说。

　　斯摩格下课之后简单地收拾了一下，去教职工宿舍把那只还没起名字的黑猫带上， 平常上课的时候斯摩格只能把它带来学校，把它暂时放在宿舍里，幸好那只猫不太爱动，经常把它放在哪个垫子上一节课后斯摩格回来看它的时候它就还在哪个垫子上。  
　　猫的那双较之于其他猫类更显细长狭窄的纯黑色眼睛经常会让斯摩格联想到罗。  
　　斯摩格时常想自己带着猫横穿几乎整个学校去停车场是件很高调的事情，特别是那只猫还高傲得像个王子那样一动不动地坐在他的肩膀上，有时候也被圈在他的手臂里睁着它那双傲慢的好奇的双眼扫过四周的一切风景。斯摩格的身材高大，携带着一股不容忽视的威慑力，几乎没人会找不自在主动接近他，可那只猫让他变得亲切了很多，尽管只是外表看起来。斯摩格能收到很多猫粮和牛奶，那些东西经常出现在他的教职工宿舍门口。  
　　学生们和他打招呼，而他很确定那些学生根本不是自己负责的。可他只好回礼，对这样不可避免的麻烦感到无可奈何，同时加快脚步往停车场走去。  
　　他找到自己银灰色的轿车之后，发现罗正坐在车的前盖上翻阅着手里的图书，手旁还有一杯咖啡，气定神闲的样子好像这里是安静自在的咖啡厅似的。斯摩格不太想打扰那个悠闲自得的青年，如果他可以的话，可他得回家，他也很抱歉自己大概是打扰了青年愉快的阅读时光，可罗很明显选错了位置。罗总是选错位置，他一直都在努力让一切变成他的专属品，斯摩格真希望这个错觉在他的心里像是蜻蜓点水那样掠过，不再带着一种种幻想打搅他的安宁。  
　　罗听到脚步声后抬头发现了一脸麻烦的斯摩格，他把书合上，像只猫那样伸了个懒腰跳了下来，看向斯摩格的眼神里带了些淡淡的挑衅和责怪。他很快做了一个深呼吸，把那些情绪通通盖掉。  
　　“我想看看这小家伙怎么样了。”他说着便凑近斯摩格，半弯着腰伸出一根手指挠着猫的脑袋。  
　　“嗯。”斯摩格把猫塞进罗的怀里，黑猫一跃，四只爪子抠进罗的帽衫，罗拨弄着那些爪子把它弄下来抱着它，一双有力的指节分明的手抚摸着它的颈部。  
　　罗看向斯摩格审视了一番又低下头，弯了弯嘴角：“它看起来很不错。”  
　　那只猫打了个呼噜，斯摩格把眼神从猫上移开，在这个角度上看罗，能够看到他的发旋和修饰脸型的细碎的短刘海。光线打在青年淡巧克力色的皮肤上，那些睫毛纤长而分明，弯曲的有力的唇线扬起一个令人愉悦的弧度，还能看到帽衫领口露出的一小块皮肤。像一切都隐没在浓密的雾霭当中那样，青年的神秘让人想要拨开云雾一探究竟，那里可能是可口的果实，或是尖锐的刀刃，更有可能的是两者都有。斯摩格相信有无数人愿意因为某些诱人的原因而心甘情愿地把刀子扎入胸膛，他希望他不是那个白痴。  
　　“你可以再把它带回去，如果你想的话。”斯摩格对他说，接着绕过青年从口袋里拿出车钥匙打开车门。  
　　“我？还是算了吧。”罗摇了摇头。  
　　斯摩格坐上驾驶座后发现罗绕了一圈走到了车的另一端，他还以为罗准备把猫放在副驾驶座上，可车子一重，抖了两下，罗把他裹在牛仔裤里的两只长腿收到车里来，尽量不惊动猫，他玩着猫的两只耳朵。  
　　“……好吧，我送你一程，你去哪里？”斯摩格扭开了电台，让它随便播放些什么。  
　　“都可以。”罗应了一声，在随后的沉默中用稍显拖沓的语调补充道，“实际上……我想去你家度过这个周末，我下周有考试，可我的舍友太吵了我没办法在那里看书。”  
　　“我对此表示遗憾——为你有个糟糕的舍友什么的。”斯摩格抽了一口刚点上的雪茄，感到精神放松，他的声音并没有因为嘴里塞着根雪茄而含糊不清，只是更显低沉并且语速稍快了一些，“可你还能去读书馆。”  
　　“……”罗闷声不理，他低着头抚摸着猫的脑袋，抿着双唇像是在思考什么十分严重的问题。  
　　“罗？怎么回事？”  
　　“没什么……”罗带着笑意轻轻哼了一声，“不过是谎话被拆穿了而已。”  
　　斯摩格皱着眉头盯向前方，任凭沉默混合着从窗口扑进来的风在车里鼓吹着。他下意识从车镜里瞥了一眼罗的倒影，青年原本正以一副无所谓的样子和猫打闹，可他像是察觉到了什么一样迅速地抬起眼睛抓住了斯摩格的眼神，他那胜券在握的眼神让斯摩格感到无端的烦躁，并且不明原因地让斯摩格产生了一股愉快的想要笑出来的欲望。被人抓住小辫子是一件有意思的事情吗？斯摩格从没听说。  
　　“好吧。”斯摩格咕哝了一声。  
　　“我不会给你添麻烦的。”罗说。  
　　他们度过了一个还算不错的周末，一切都像罗还伤着的时候那样，气氛平和令人放松。斯摩格也许不得不承认他人的介入让他的生活的确变得有趣了那么一些。何况还有一只猫，虽然它不太爱惹事，可还是得让斯摩格留着点神去照顾。实际上斯摩格已经相当长一段时间没有在酒吧里好好喝上一个晚上了，他得回来把这只猫喂饱。  
　　猫的寿命有几年？宠物医院说它至少可以健健康康地过上六七年。罗可能在三年之内就会毕业离开这所学校，但如果他选择待在这里进修的话那又是另外一回事了。  
　　斯摩格以为罗一开始只是心血来潮想去他家住上一个周末之类的，可第二周他仍然看到了那个青年的身影，第三周、第四周状况仍然没有好转…… 他希望罗周末能找点事情干而不是选择去他烦闷的家，罗总是避开这个问题不回答，只说他不会给斯摩格添麻烦。他摸着猫的脑袋，当斯摩格扶着方向盘往他那方向看去的时候，同时碰上两对纯良无辜的眼神，在那瞬间他真觉得无可奈何。好吧，这是最后一次了，他一次又一次妥协着说出这句话。直到后来有一次他没等到罗，那只猫窜到车的踏板那赖着不肯走，他为了让猫乖乖坐上空荡荡的驾驶座花了整整两个小时……  
　　罗看到斯摩格的车还停在那儿，夕阳几乎要散开了，他只是碰碰运气，可那辆车在火红色光线中的剪影令他丧失言语。他跑过去飞快地坐上驾驶座，斯摩格抽着雪茄，拍了拍趴在他大腿上打呼噜的猫的屁股，那团黑色就转移到了罗的腿上。  
　　“……猫让我不好开车。”斯摩格飞快地抛下这句话。  
　　“我想也是。”罗应了一声，车子轻轻地抖了几下后便缓缓发动了，他轻轻地拍着猫的脊背，“对不起，我今天在实验室，那里没有钟表。”  
　　斯摩格轻轻哼了一声表示他听到了，他侧过一点头看着斜前方，夹着雪茄的那只手遮住了他的半张脸，他说：“今晚想吃什么？等会我会路过超市和外卖店。”  
　　“鱼？那就鱼好了。”  
　　“你倒是越来越像猫了。”  
　　“可猫不会越来越像我。”  
　　“它会。”斯摩格意味深长地看了罗一眼，“它太黏我了，我每天早上起来都是一身猫毛。”  
　　“什么？……我很黏你吗？”  
　　“我可没有那么说。”  
　　“那你最好说清楚——我并不反感黏你，但是你还是解释清楚点为好。”  
　　斯摩格有些想笑。

　　这一周罗提前告诉斯摩格他有些私事要处理就不必去他家了，斯摩格隐约觉得自己应该感到放松或什么的，可没有，他回到家的时候夜幕四合，没开灯的房间回响着夜晚的宁静。斯摩格觉得没必要开灯但还是下意识地去开了，他不情愿地把自己和猫的胃口填饱后仰躺在沙发上。他需要一点声音，一些热闹的氛围，他也不明白为什么自己需要这些平时看起来无用的安慰，但他还是收拾了一下出门去酒吧。  
　　他像从前那样要了一杯伏特加，坐在他旁边的女士已经带着点醉意了。她刷着一层厚厚的假睫毛的眼睛沉醉地看着橘黄色灯光下的浑浊液体，入迷地凝视着里面的冰块，那神情像发现了一个新的世界那样。斯摩格无意识地摇晃着手里的酒杯，冰块不断地碰到玻璃发出咯噔咯噔的声响。这声响似乎引起了女人的注意，她有些茫然地看向斯摩格，盯着他看了一会儿后才反应迟钝地露出了一个微笑。  
　　“嗨，你…你也是一个人来的吗？”女人用手梳理了一下那头分叉的金发，抿了抿嘴唇，似乎在使自己打起精神。  
　　斯摩格只是应了一声，既不像是搭腔也不像是无视，那只是一个很冷淡什么都不代表的反应，那女人很识趣地笑了。  
　　“我们可以聊聊……实际上，我看你来这里很多次了，只不过最近好像不常来，我还以为你出了什么事咧。”女人看到斯摩格没有对她的自言自语表示出不耐烦便继续下去，“你一直都是一个人来的，你是单身汉吗？我猜你是……你看上去像是个禁欲主义的工作狂……噢，对不起，我没有任何冒犯的意思，我只是……有一点喝多了。”  
　　“没关系。”斯摩格说，从他的话里听不出喜或者怒，他沉稳带有些磁性的声音让人联想到工业车间里面机器里巨大的粗弹簧。  
　　“你真好……我还以为你是一个严肃的凶狠的人，不喜欢听别人说话，拒绝任何的一切进入你的世界或者像是那样永远抗拒着什么，你总是一个人来。”  
　　女人对斯摩格的观察让他稍微有些惊讶，但女人的评论实际上并没有什么错误，他是那样，而且他觉得自己应该像往常那样谢绝和别人谈话，尽管那可能是一个有些喝醉的人单方面找你倾倒话语，可人的声音有时候确实让斯摩格心烦。他抗拒很吵闹的地方，从某种意义上来说他在过去的兵戎岁月中已经受够了这些。可今天晚上他想要听到一些人的声音，不管什么都好。  
　　那女人开始和他说一些她新婚丈夫的事情，一些老调长谈的爱情中的矛盾，她一个劲地说着，并不在意斯摩格有没有在认真听她的话。看起来他们两个意外的合拍，一个想随便找个人聊聊排解苦闷，一个想随便听听别人讲话消遣时间。他们不时交换一个礼节性的笑容，像把这当成一宗交易来处理。  
　　“说了那么久我的事情，那么你呢，单纯喜欢喝酒才来这里的吗？”  
　　斯摩格点了点头。  
　　“我以为你是一个害怕寂寞的人，才会选择以酒精陪伴夜晚……酒能让你睡得很好，虽然它没办法解决什么，但是能够调整你的心态，让你麻醉在痛苦之中……很多时候我们无能为力的事情太多了，上帝啊……”  
　　　女人突然颤抖着捂住脸，斯摩格伸手拍了拍她的脊背，她缓了一会儿抬起头来继续看着冰块。  
　　“习惯会使事情好很多。”斯摩格听到自己这么说，这可能是他今晚说过最长的句子。  
　　“但更多时候你只是想要忘掉你听到的或是看到的一些东西。”女人说，“你麻木以对很多时候是为了避免伤害，逃避那些你不想面对的事情！”  
　　“无能为力。”斯摩格在旁边补充，“你刚才说。”　  
　　“对……”女人又喝了一口酒，她几乎已经要趴到桌面上了，“无能为力不是也挺好的吗，这样就不是自己的错了……”  
　　斯摩格看了一眼墙上老旧的挂钟，知道这场没有什么意义的谈话已经接近尾声了。他帮那女士打了电话，看护她直到她的亲友把她带走。也许他们以后再也不会见面，也许还会，可这对斯摩格来说没有什么意义。他突然意识到一切对他来说都缺乏激情和意义，一阵又一阵令人绝望的平静像咸涩的海水那样淹没至他的胸口，压迫着他鼓动的心脏。斯摩格付完钱走出酒吧，外头的世界沉浸在黑暗的抚慰之中，他看着远处模糊的山的轮廓，突然渴望从内心挖掘出一些什么情绪，他走向自己的银灰色的轿车，坐进去之后把头靠在方向盘上，像个失业的人那样垂头丧气，他的心中什么都没有，一片荒芜。  
　　该死的他才三十几岁，却他妈的像是一个年老的人那样对万事感到疲惫。这是他的本来面貌吗？如果斯摩格本身就是一个对世事淡漠而冷静的人那也没什么。可怕的是他发现自己在不知不觉中变成了这样的角色，他的国家要他在一次次死里逃生之后安静地扮演这样一个角色——一个安于现状无所作为的外语老师。斯摩格曾经是整个军队中最年轻的少校，该死的军校，他每一次的实战演练都是第一名，后来上了战场他又拥有了一帮可以同他出生入死的部下，一直到晋升中将，他总共赢了三十五场大型战役，上帝，现在那些闪着火红色光彩的勋章都令他眼睛发疼！  
　　解放，简直就是一个笑话。可以在历史上读到他的国家被新兴力量解放了，成立了独立的联邦，但事实是他曾经热爱的将军的雕塑被推倒了，那场翻天覆地的变化从政坛开始，接着蔓延至军队。新上任的领导人遣散了几乎是所有的拥有战功的人，运气好的得到了些冠冕堂皇的称号，剩下的那些被特务连夜处理了。斯摩格无心从政，多年来和政坛一点瓜葛都没有，所以他被送到了另一个国家，他们好言好语地哄骗他说等到一切安排妥当就召他回国。  
　　然而战争一旦打响，至少得持续一整个世纪。就算斯摩格被送到了大陆的另一端，仍然不曾从永无止息的战争中得到解脱。  
　　斯摩格行驶在公路上，唯有车前灯照亮的地方拥有短暂的光明，他想干脆把车前灯给关了，一路撞上随便什么东西然后滚回他该去的地方。在他狠狠踩下刹车之前，他身体内的机器就启动了，他没办法按照自己的意志来行动，只能在痛苦中行驶回家。如果罗今晚带着LSD出现在他家的话，他就会服用那些让他舒服的胶囊。

　　回到家之后，他在一片黑暗中昏昏欲睡，始终没有迎来真正的睡眠。那个女人痛苦的控诉在他的脑海里回荡，像是被最坚固的透明盒子禁锢的沉重铁球，不停地滚动，不时狠狠撞击在墙壁上发出闷响。斯摩格看了一下钟，凌晨三点左右，他去倒了一杯水，坐在黑暗中不断地压下打电话给罗的冲动。他想听听罗的声音，几乎想了一整夜。

　　他的手指扫过一排落满尘埃的书籍，指尖从那些古希腊哲学家拗口的名字上滑过。罗观察着书与书之间参差不齐的缝隙，认真地，严肃地，直直地盯着书架对面那个人，就像在看什么稀奇古怪的玩意一样睁大了眼睛。对面的人没有注意到他那双猫一样的瞳孔，猫一样的动作，他只是自顾自地查阅着资料，当他把手上的那本世界历史放回书架的时候，终于注意到了书架对面的罗。  
　　罗没有动作，只是继续盯着他看，斯摩格当做没看到那样移开了眼神，走动着寻找自己需要的书籍。罗锁定了他，在书架的另一端跟着斯摩格的步伐，白光经过那些缝隙切下来，光影在他的脸上流转。  
　　“你在做什么？烟鬼。”罗在另一端按住斯摩格要抽去的那本书的书脊，他问道。斯摩格没有和他较劲，他很轻易地放弃了，转身看向另一个书架，留给罗一个背影。他穿着的绵羊绒针织衫绷在他结实的身体上，宽阔的肩膀具有圆润的棱角，脊椎突出的前段和收敛进去的后段构成了一个美妙的弧度。斯摩格身上不会有多余的赘肉，这符合他的性格。  
　　可现在不是欣赏那个退伍中将的身材的时候，罗快速地绕过拦在他们中间的那个书架，免得斯摩格反应迅速地掉头而走——他不明白为什么斯摩格一直都在避开他。  
　　“你在做什么！”  
　　顾及到这里是图书馆，罗压低了声音，要不然他一定会忍不住拽住男人的衣领大声质问他。  
　　“备课。”  
　　“我当然知道！……你知道我在问你什么。”　  
　　“我不知道你在说什么。”斯摩格用手指抚了一下发皱的书页，没有给罗任何一个眼神。  
　　“……你知道。”罗几乎咬牙切齿，他很少被人激怒到这般田地。  
　　斯摩格想要说什么，但很快地闭上了嘴，似乎在觉得这对话无趣地让他没有继续下去的必要。最后他拿起两三本书走向出口办理借阅手续，罗快步跟了上去，他打算在一个狭窄的过道那拦住那个男人，斯摩格看到眼前的路被堵了就掉头选择了另外一条，罗快跑过去把唯一一条路也给封住了，他瞪着斯摩格，完全不顾及自己脸上的表情有多么幼稚。  
　　“别这样。”斯摩格皱了皱眉头，接着用力气温和地把罗拨到旁边，罗没办法抗拒那道力气，斯摩格放在他肩膀上的手把他所有的力气都抽干了，他无力地依靠在书架上，听着脚步声渐渐远去。  
　　青年几乎从来不曾感到痛苦和畏怯，他也从来不知道无可奈何是什么样的滋味，在斯摩格面前他从未受过这样的对待，难道是男人在提醒他们之间的关系太亲密了吗？斯摩格的眼神不再于罗的身上停留，只是刚在那阵短暂的凝视让罗觉得压抑和难过，他不仅觉得自己幼稚得像个闹变扭的小孩，而且同时认为是斯摩格的某些情绪通过那双越来越不耐烦和冰冷的眼睛传达了过来。  
　　他就是不知道为什么斯摩格总是拒绝所有人。但事实上他知道，他只是感觉有一些沮丧而已。

　　他打算再做一次尝试。  
　　“……”罗花了一整个上午，终于在教职工宿舍楼下栽种着毛榉树的小庭院里找到了斯摩格，他朝向那个男人说，“你在这里做什么？”  
　　斯摩格抬起头淡漠地看了一眼罗，接着飞快地移开了眼神，紧紧绷着的双唇像是酝酿着什么。罗交换着支撑自己的脚，手指摩擦着衣服上的一小块亚麻布料，他反复告诫自己要有点耐心，即使他真的快要被眼前这个男人的冷淡给急疯了。斯摩格总可以在别人急得死去活来的时候保持冷静，就像一个防护罩那样，真见鬼。  
　　“你有事吗。”他缓慢地说道，原本上扬的小巧的尾音被拖长的沉稳的音调给淡去了。  
　　如果斯摩格这是在打发他的话，可真的有点太过分了。  
　　“我……”罗知道自己找他根本没什么事，可斯摩格让他想要去接近，他拿不准这种感情是什么，于是说道，“你不觉得你最近状态很糟糕吗？”  
　　“……”斯摩格的注意力终于集中在罗的身上，他皱着眉头看着青年，很长一段时间没有开口说什么，在罗准备放弃的时候斯摩格终于把这场如同往常一样糟糕的谈话继续下去，“也许吧。”  
　　“你……”罗忍不住皱起眉头，做出和斯摩格同样的表情。  
　　他们到底要把不断重复着你、我与陶醉于长时间沉默的对话进行到什么时候？他们难道不是一直在浪费时间讲废话吗？  
　　斯摩格想道个歉，他明白大部分的问题出在他身上，可这句话每次涌上喉口都被他咽了回去，他想了想，又觉得十分疲惫，连多说一句话的力气都被那股歉疚给吞噬得一干二净。他们两个并没有建立什么关系，也没有任何的承诺支撑着他们两个人的往来。他从来没有主动去找过罗，何况罗也只是在想来的时候才光临，他们不过是一起吃了几顿饭而已。  
　　斯摩格明白这是他对罗产生了一些感情，至少他不再愿意罗突然消失在他的生活中，就像他出现的时候那样突然。  
　　这太糟糕。他现在没有什么立场去做这事。可难道他还在期望着一些什么不可能的事情吗？  
　　那个青年站在一棵毛榉树旁，垂下眼帘后的黑色瞳孔里闪烁着单纯的空白，斯摩格突然又想说那句对不起，他站起来走过去靠近罗，罗应声抬起了头，眼神里有些无助的情绪。  
　　“快回去吧。”斯摩格拍了拍罗的肩膀，看了他一眼后侧身走过他回到了那栋灰白相间的公寓楼中，迈着惯有的略显僵硬的步伐，没有回头。

　　学年结束后，他们两个人碰上的概率几乎为零。罗没有选择再去修斯摩格的课，斯摩格更不可能主动去找罗。那只猫跑丢了，那天他正在家中的后院抽雪茄，大门开着，回到房间里的时候那只猫就已经不见了。他为了找它请了假，连续开着车漫无目的地在附近的郊区转了两三天后未果，他把剩下的时间用来花在抽烟上，买回来的啤酒往往待不到两三天，可斯摩格从没喝醉过，他只是困了，困了就去床上睡觉，睡醒了便随便找点事情干。他听些古典乐也听些流行音乐像是爵士乐和摇滚，他像以前那样看一整天的蓝天，可不再感到心情愉快，好像所有的一切都压迫着他似的让他烦闷不堪。  
　　他想去打战，可是他没有再梦到过那些枪炮兵火了，他梦到各种各样的东西，灰色、蓝色充斥着他的梦境，他从来没觉得生活这么单调无味过。斯摩格一个月可以梦见罗一次，醒来之后就盯着天花板出神，罗被雨淋得狼狈的样子烙刻在他的脑海中，他总是想起他抱着猫出现在他家门口的那一幕，罗那忽明忽暗的眼神充满了雨水的芬芳和清凉，斯摩格觉得他可能再也没办法见到这样奇异的美丽的景象了。  
　　圣诞节过得索然无味，接着又是一个无趣的一年，他在四月份的时候收到了青雉的来信，那个总是懒散的前任上司告诉他现在他已经不干了，打算去某个南方的岛屿生活，让斯摩格给他推荐一个好地方。  
　　那时候正是回暖的季节，他又看了一遍青雉的信件后把那张纸揉了丢进垃圾桶中。他很惊讶，青雉本人懒散冷静，平常可能是有些过分无所谓了，但在正事上从不敷衍了事，不可能只一句“这里不适合我”就轻易辞职，至少他是斯摩格认识的人中对国事最为操心的一个。

　　信中提及他近日会来拜访斯摩格，他们可以久违地一起喝上两杯。斯摩格不好说自己想不想见他，曾经他们的关系很好，但那些都过去了，但那些岁月是斯摩格没办法忘掉的，正是那些兵戎岁月成就了斯摩格的性格，正是那些枪炮、冰凉的伏特加和各种各样品质不一的雪茄铸造了斯摩格这个人。他没办法让浮于表面的这个假象扼杀真正的自己。可见到青雉正意味着死亡的阴影又要再一次笼罩他，青雉会让他重陷噩梦。  
　　是的，斯摩格一直都没办法释怀，关于他的祖国的一切。他没办法原谅这世界上正发生的一些几乎不可逆转的事情，它击溃了曾经不可一世的自己，那个年轻的少校、年轻的中将正在现在的他的体内苟延残喘。什么时候能好？也许战争结束了就好了，等到那一天的来临，斯摩格也许会回到冬季严寒的地方定居下来，也许当个啤酒商，也许别的一些什么。  
　　斯摩格按照信上的地址回了封简短的信件，把自己的住址写在了上面。

　　刚入夏，斯摩格从便利店回来，怀里抱着装着食材的纸袋。青雉不知道什么时候出现在了他家的门口，他发现对方的时候，青雉手里正把玩着一把钥匙，懒洋洋的眼神打量着他的大门。  
　　“你在那边看什么？”斯摩格踏上台阶，走近了些，发现那是自己家门的钥匙。  
　　青雉看了一会斯摩格，像在确定眼前人的真假那样，很快地，他把手里的钥匙递了过去，声音还是那么低沉和懒散，他说：“你还是喜欢把钥匙放在老地方，这样会被偷的，斯摩格，迟早有一天。”  
　　斯摩格接过钥匙打开了家门，回答道：“等那一天来了再说吧。”  
　　简单的行李被斯摩格带进来放到了楼上的一间客房。  
　　房子早就不是青雉所熟悉的那个布局了，他新奇地打量着昔日下属的房子，他不用手而是用眼睛触摸那些深棕色的家居和雪白的墙壁。  
　　斯摩格在楼上把青雉的行李放好后下楼，发现那个男人正审视着随意被塞在橱柜里的猫食，一股奇怪的感觉涨到了他的胸口，斯摩格在青雉开口前解释道：“那是我的猫用的，前一段时间它跑了。”  
　　“那真可惜，”青雉终于把眼神从那些猫玩具上转开了，却直接找上了斯摩格，“我还想知道你到底养了一条什么样的猫。”  
　　“……”斯摩格考虑了一下随便捡了一个回答，“普通的。”  
　　青雉凝视着站在楼梯上的斯摩格，像在辨别他所有的一切，似乎在努力地把眼前这个男人和自己记忆中的那个连在一起。斯摩格面对这样的审视和考察默默无言，一开始他想要躲开那眼神，但慢慢地他平静了下来，他明白青雉毫无恶意，而他的狼狈早已在过往之人面前无所遁形，于是他坦然地对上了对方的眼神。他发现那一对眼神充满了战斗后的疲倦和被隐藏过深的无可奈何。他在心底叹了一口气。  
　　“你现在过得蛮悠闲的嘛。”青雉微微笑了起来，然后走去沙发那坐下，“这样也不错。”  
　　“也许吧。”斯摩格下了楼梯，拿出购物袋，把食品码放到橱柜和冰箱里。  
　　房间里响起了一些吵杂的声音，收音机发出刺耳的高频声，窗外的鸟雀在叫着，如同一块污渍般黏在树上。微风拂动了刚刚打开的窗户的窗帘，斯摩格启开了一杯啤酒倒进杯中，往里面加了些冰块，他望着窗外，突然开口道：“你准备待到什么时候？”  
　　“没定好，或许得待上很久，或许后天就走。”  
　　“夏天马上就要到了……”斯摩格嗅着弥漫着淡淡颓败香味的空气。

 

　　“嗯？”青雉发出一声意味不明的哼声，让斯摩格继续说下去。  
　　斯摩格一口气把啤酒咽了下去，检查着空了的玻璃杯，他说：“气温很快就会高到一个让人忍受的地步，你既然来了，就帮我看家，我想去别的地方避暑。”

　　尽管罗和斯摩格不属于同一个校区，但罗偶尔还是能碰见斯摩格一面，那个男人冷淡的浅色瞳孔扫过他，眼底没有激起任何一丝的波澜，可罗不一样，他们相差了一些岁数，罗还没有达到能够对此视而不见的程度。罗甚至有点郁闷，如果自己以后变成了像斯摩格那样的人的话他的生活会不会无趣到让他发疯。  
　　表面上他们已经断绝了往来，都打算将过去埋入尘土中。或许斯摩格做到了，但罗却在这上面挺失败的，当他只身一人躺在床上的时候时常回忆起斯摩格沉稳的脚步声回响在房间里的感觉，他没办法欺骗自己，因为他常常想斯摩格那双有力的粗糙的分布着伤痕的手，以及对方很浅的呼吸与沉重有力的心跳。  
　　当那只猫跳上床铺跳上他的胸口的时候，他就格外地想念。他很难找到一个像样的替代品，每一个人都是那么心浮气躁，只想着性或者爱，罗需要性和爱，但不需要太多。只有斯摩格才给了他平静和安宁，还有必要的安全感。当天色渐渐黯淡下来时，罗绝望地想可能自己再也遇不到第二个像斯摩格那样的人了，他抚摸着那只从斯摩格手上偷来的猫，那只猫发出轻柔而寂寞的叫声，轻轻躲开了罗的抚摸，转身跳下床。  
　　他不想责怪自己没办法给斯摩格他需要的，这不是他的错。  
　　经过深思熟虑后，罗还是选择在这所学校进修，这可能和斯摩格有些关系，但罗认为关系不太大，毕竟他现在的学术成就还不足以让他直接进入一家好的医院。现在他所在的校区距离斯摩格的近了些，可在新的学期里，他再也没有碰到斯摩格。  
　　原本以为思念这种情绪能够随着时间的推移而慢慢淡去，可事实上相反，如罗所料的，他再也没有遇到第二个能够抚慰到他焦虑的内心的人，他越发想念斯摩格，并且已经搞不清楚这种感情是单纯的还是复杂的，是爱还是其他的，现在哪怕被他看上一眼或者看他一眼都是一种安慰。

 

　　无数次在梦中浮现出有着宽阔的肩膀的男人的背影后，无数次发现和别人疯狂地做爱也没办法消减内心的不安后，罗终于妥协了，他在无数个日夜无数个琐碎的时间段揣摩斯摩格的内心却无法得出一个合适的回答，然而在这无数次的思考中他明白了自己所需要的不再是LSD或是其他什么致幻剂的短暂慰藉，他需要的是……见到斯摩格之后，这个问题的答案就能够真相大白了。  
　　圣诞节前，罗有了一辆自己的车，他下定决心在圣诞夜那晚去斯摩格家和他把一切都说清楚。就算对方对他没什么感觉也好，他要的也不是一段关系，更重要的是斯摩格带来的那一种感觉。他买了一瓶伏特加，又把猫带上，沿着已经陌生的熟悉的路径在太阳将要下山之际开往斯摩格的住所。  
　　对罗来说，圣诞夜曾经是一个很美好的记忆，有温暖的食物和精致的礼品，但十岁之后，在他的爸妈和唯一的妹妹在一场车祸中身亡后，在他被接去孤儿院生活后，他开始不得不接受社会的严厉的教育，受到欺负是理所当然的，一出生就在孤儿院里长大的人最擅长伤害他人，罗只能被迫学习如何在危险中保护自己，用尽一切手段，有时候是伤害他人，有时候是伤害自己以避免更大的伤害。你可以选择顺从他人或者让他人顺从自己，可罗同时排斥着这两个选择，他不喜欢自己摇首乞怜，也不喜欢支配弱者。他时常梦见自己孤身一人航行在漆黑一片狂风大作的海上，没有任何光明的影子，他只能在黑暗中战栗。  
　　他把自己关在图书馆里没日没夜地学习，一直到他的成绩优异得能够脱离孤儿院时他才让自己放松了一些。但事情并没有好转，他仍然在夜间感到莫名的恐慌，他缺乏安全感，再者，孤儿院里的教育让他的性格或多或少与常人相异，罗没有什么朋友，也没有一个固定的情人或床伴。他极易感到厌倦，内心像是上满发条的生锈的齿轮日复一日地磨损着他自身。  
　　天色再一次黯淡下去，每一天都重复着一样的景象，可罗没有对此感到厌倦。他只是恐惧，尽管这恐惧因为习惯而被稀释成了很小的一部分，但这一部分渐渐转变成了绝望，虽然这些绝望并不会在一瞬间就碾碎他的一切，但压抑多了始终没什么好处。当天色暗下来的时候，人就会很自然地想要归家，罗没有那东西。  
　　再一次，他想起斯摩格的抚摸，带着让他战栗的因子，仿佛是尖刺滚过他的肌肤。他会感到皮肤下细密的疼痛，似乎灵魂深处的恐惧被全部释放了出来。罗的呼吸变得粗重起来，他回想起那感觉就想要蜷缩起身子，就像他在被别人锁在柜子里的无数个无助的夜晚那样。  
　　驶过斯摩格平时回家的路，到了尽头，白灰相间的房屋在一片黑暗树影的衬托中凸显出来。客厅的灯亮着，透过玻璃扩散出暖色的光。罗做了一个深呼吸，左手把猫圈在怀里右手拎着装有伏特加的袋子。他走上台阶站在门口，按了一下门铃，一阵脚步声渐渐响起，并冲着大门而来。罗觉得自己的脸色一定不太好看，在门被打开的那一瞬间他觉得自己的心脏发出了不一样的声响。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　看着眼前短卷发穿着浅灰色睡衣身材高挑的男人，罗困惑地看了看周围的景色，又越过男人的身影看向屋内的摆设。  
　　“我没走错……”罗皱着眉头问，“请问斯摩格在吗？”  
　　男人听到这个名字后歪着头看着罗，罗不自在地咳了一声，并下意识地拉紧外套。  
　　“斯摩格已经离开了。”  
　　罗一时间不知道应该用什么样的语言回复对方，他放大的瞳孔慢慢缩了回去，最后罗低下头耸了耸肩，转身准备离开，那只猫突然从他放松的手臂中挣脱，径直钻入屋内。本来想要去抓它的罗突然想起来这本来就是斯摩格的猫，一时间失了兴致，但他还是说：“本来这也是那只猫的家，可能它有点想家了，所以跑回去了。你帮我把它捉出来，或者我去……如果你不介意的话。”  
　　男人说：“这就是斯摩格的那只猫啊？”他的注意力没有离开罗。  
　　意识到男人和斯摩格可能有些关系，罗一下子有些别扭，他尽量放松自己，做出一个过得去的笑容：“你认识斯摩格？”  
　　“我认识他。”男人的声音十分低沉和缓慢，甚至让人有些听不清，“你认识他？”  
　　“……”罗下意识地咬了咬嘴唇，“他是我的……老师。”  
　　男人转移了话题，他向后转，指着那只舔着爪子的猫：“那就是他的猫？”  
　　“是，他捡的。”罗摸了摸自己的脖子。  
　　“哦，有趣。”男人垂着眼皮说道。  
　　罗并不觉得男人真的认为这是一件有趣的事情，他突然觉得很疲惫，他和男人一起沉默了一会儿后准备离开，他觉得自己狼狈得要命。在他转身时被男人叫住，他像个木偶那样僵硬地转过身，男人朝他抬了抬下巴，他不明白男人的意图，直到对方叹了一口气耸肩，朝他笑了笑道：“进来吧，如果你不介意。”  
　　“……”罗犹豫了一会儿，还是接受了邀请，老实说，他也不知道自己该往哪去。他道了谢，没有掩饰自己对这的熟悉，径直走向沙发坐了下来。挂在壁炉旁的弓箭上的裂痕让他感到熟悉，他从没觉得自己如此悲伤过，似乎有什么从鼓动的热空气中悄悄破碎。  
　　“斯摩格离开有一段时间了，他说他去北方。”男人倒了一杯水给罗，坐在另一张沙发上，轻轻地用脚拱那只懒洋洋的黑猫。  
　　“我不知道他离开了。”罗说，“我想我还是回去吧。”  
　　“请随意，你也可以在这里住下。”男人说，“你似乎有事找他。”  
　　“那又怎么样？他不在这儿。”罗用手按压了几下酸涩的眉间后准备起身，他把伏特加放在桌上，“不管怎样，还是谢谢，这就当作我打扰的赔礼吧。”  
　　“谢了。”男人说，用脚抚摸着猫背，“你把猫带走，这里没人养它。”  
　　“我也养不了它。”罗说，没有回头地走到玄关把手搭上门把，因为暖气而温暖的门把此时在他眼里像木炭一般。他用力拧开，门轴吱呀作响，寒风扑面而来，一时间他什么都想不了。  
　　男人的脚步声在罗的身后响起，是拖鞋发出的啪哒啪哒的声响。罗有些烦躁地踩着被黑暗侵蚀的地面，它们看起来像黑夜中的海面，飘晃着灰色的虚影，罗发现那是夜间的飞鸟投下的影子。  
　　“我可以把斯摩格的地址给你。”男人说。  
　　罗站在车旁，面向那栋灰白色外墙的房屋，凝视着灰暗的窗户，缓慢地摇了摇头。

　　这片大陆的最北端也没能触及北极圈寒冷的项圈，尽管如此，冬季来临时铺天盖地的白雪仍然把人们裹成了一个球，在夏季波光粼粼的湖面被冰封，在太阳的照射下反射出阴郁的白光，看不出冰面的厚度，野鹿在白雪覆盖的灌木丛中闪现身影，黑润的双眼凝视了冻结的湖面一会儿摆头而去。一年来被黑熊袭击过几次的木屋在湖畔伫立着，像个不畏伤寒的强壮猎人。  
　　站在最高的山峰往下看，一条蜿蜒的小路隐没在松木林中，反复碾压而成的车辙被肮脏的白雪一次又一次地盖上，孤独的嚎叫从山的缝隙中伴随着烈风呼啸而来，在小路的一端连接着一个山内的城镇，每周至少都会有一到两个集会使得村民能够交换物资，一些土豆、面粉和腌菜。  
　　斯摩格在那儿用冰洞里垂钓而来的鱼换取其他的食物。  
　　他开着车一路驶向北方，遇上暴雪的次数越来越多，直到因为发动机被冻住，困在这个地方足有半个月之久后，斯摩格终于罢休暂时在这个地方定居下来。再一次面对暴雪、暖炉和热酒，他甚至有些茫然，仿佛他还是下一秒就要整顿军队出击的将领，可当他舌尖浸泡在威士忌的麦芽味里时，过去最终还是一点点在眼前淡去，成了一块被酒精溶化的污渍。  
　　从小就在寒冷之地长大的斯摩格只花了一点时间就习惯了这里的环境，他备了足够的衣服和粮食，还趁着手机有信号给青雉发了一条短讯。  
　　比起潮湿温高的南方，他还是更喜欢冷酷严寒的北方，虽然他的冻伤搅得他不好安眠，但熟悉的感觉让他逐渐追回了过去的自己，在血与死亡之前的自己。鲜红如火的军旗再一次被他纳入梦境，士兵训练时震天的口号声常常萦绕在他的耳畔，使他站在窗口对着远方高耸入云的雪山沉思半响。斯摩格在日出之前坐在木屋门口，清晰地听到随着太阳升起，寂静了一夜的雪地发出躁动不安的声响，斯摩格发现那声音越是不甘心，它们就越是无法逃脱这样的桎梏，最终只能不甘心地逐渐淡去。他喝了一口威士忌，看到太阳从两山之间缓缓升起后，便转身回屋了。

　　礼拜六时，斯摩格抱着纸袋嘴里咬着雪茄用肩膀撞开大门，他把装满了食物和日常用品的袋子放到沙发上，无意中瞥见自己的手机有一个未接来电，他没费多大力气就明白这个电话是青雉拨来的，然而他还是感到困惑，青雉总不可能现在让他回去陪他喝一杯聊几句吧？斯摩格按下回拨键，一阵寒风从尚未掩紧的大门缝隙中吹进来，斯摩格走过去锁上了它，青雉很快接通了电话，斯摩格有些意外。  
　　“嗨。”斯摩格打了个招呼，走向酒柜，习惯性地给自己倒了一杯，“有什么事情要找我？”  
　　“噢这件事情……我收到了一个给你的礼物，本来想要自己喝了，但思考了几秒还是打算寄给你，再怎么说，这也是人家的心意。”青雉的声音从话筒里传出来，语调变得更加懒散了。  
　　“什么？”斯摩格把手搭在自己的腰上，奇怪地说，“我有礼物？”  
　　“你在炫耀吗？”青雉问。  
　　斯摩格皱了皱眉头准备好的话一时没说出口：“哈？”  
　　青雉叹了一口气：“没什么，我刚刚在开玩笑。”  
　　“……哦，我明白了。话说回来那东西是谁送的？”  
　　“猫，是猫送的。”  
　　“什么？”斯摩格提高声音问道。  
　　“到时候就知道了，地址给我。”  
　　斯摩格云里雾里却还是把地址报给了他，之后青雉不理会他的追问，说了声下次再聊后就迅速切断了电话，我行我素到了让人愤怒的地步。理当习惯的斯摩格也只好无奈地放下电话，把刚刚得到的食材码放进橱柜里，取出可怜的几样准备晚餐。  
　　准备晚餐时他在考虑到底是谁送来的礼物，一想到‘猫’，他的心里就有了明确的对象，那个黑着眼眶的青年。想到他的时候，斯摩格的动作突然变得有点犹豫，可那股在内心缠绵的溪流在最后还是渐渐干涸，斯摩格叹了一口气，让自己忘记了这件事情。他已经在这里得到了平静。

 

每个晚上都有无数的人从混沌的黑暗中苏醒，投身入另外一个更加让人感到迷惘的地方，选择酒精，选择性，选择哭泣或者一夜盲目的狂欢。每个人都有自己消磨时间的方法，时间在有些时候实在是长得让人抓狂，一串接着一串，让人胸闷恶心浑身难受。今天他必须得亲自来取一些可爱的粉末和药丸，所以在一个小时之前，大约晚上九点左右，他站在这家酒吧的门口，昏暗的街道全靠这家店前摇摆的破旧灯泡照亮，夜猫叫声在两扇大门打开的时候叫得格外刺耳。  
罗一向不喜欢这地方，让他想到自己以前待着的孤儿院，和之后寄居的那个吵闹的愚蠢的大家族，一想到这些，他就渴望服用能够让他舒服一点的药物。罗站在门口审视着那些诡异的彩色灯光和有着夸张颜色搭配的招牌，招牌上写着店名：四月十九日，进出这家酒吧的人们脸上都带着麻木的笑容，但起码他们在笑，所以至少他们没感觉到难受，那种难受是哪怕只有一秒你都不想要去忍耐的，一定要说的话就是寂寞、无助的浓缩混合物，空虚的升级品，对于世界的憎恨与对自身无能的厌恶，以及随之而来的用之不竭的负罪感。不过有些事情难道不是越有犯罪的感觉就越吸引人吗？就像这酒吧的每个角落都充满了犯罪的因子，所以这里才变得比其他地方都吸引人。  
人如果要活着的话，就必定在做着见不得人的事情。  
这么想着的罗推开了沉重的店门，酒吧内的布置和他想象中的相差无几，一个环形的挤满了人的吧台，一个在旁边的舞池，圆形的不大的舞台搭在一侧，上面放着几件演奏必备的乐器，有几个打扮奇怪的年轻人正歪着肩膀站在上面互相交谈。他再一次环视了这一家规模中等的酒吧，所有人的脸上虽然表情各异，但都藏着一股麻木的醉意，飘荡着厌恶的空气湿重而黏稠，罗一瞬间感到胸腔的呼吸变得困难起来。他随便点了杯长岛冰茶，找了个位置。  
有一个吹萨克斯风的男人上了台，之前那群玩摇滚的被踢了下去。那个男人站在上面，他强壮的手臂稳稳地拖住乐器，罗坐直身子仔细一看，发现对方的指甲是扁的方形，并且指节粗大，和萨克斯沉稳的音色一样给人一种安稳的感觉。在暗暖黄色的灯光中，罗的脑中浮现出这样的一幅场景：他所熟悉的男人坐在北方严寒侵袭不到的小屋里，那里的空气就像这里的音乐一样缓慢而温暖，空气中应当飘荡着木柴燃烧的气味和伏特加蒸发的清香，还有男人经常抽着的雪茄的气味。那样一副温暖的场景让罗很失落，他不能通过这样的想象来安慰自己什么的，一想到那种温暖的地方从来都排斥他的存在，他就会想起上天已经把每个人的命运都安排好了这个滑稽的观点。  
这里的气味和那个斯摩格身上的相去甚远，这里的气味粗鄙、卑劣，混杂着女人的香水味和身体扭动时候分泌的汗液，可罗真希望斯摩格的气味和这里的相近，这样他就会变得像这里的人一样有趣，并且令人很快就厌烦。他不想花过多的言语修饰斯摩格身上有些浓烈的雪茄的气味，当然他可以，他觉得自己愿意用什么样的词来形容都行，尽管斯摩格已经和他断绝了来往，可他还保有对他评论的权力。斯摩格不能像神一样连这点都剥夺，罗已经被夺走够多的东西了，他真有些受够了。  
这时候，有只手给他递上了已经卷好的大麻，罗还双眼微眯着望那些五颜六色的烟雾。  
“你在看什么？那很美吗？还是说你脑子有点问题。”  
罗回过神来，反射性地把头转向那个正在说话的男人，那个声音因为缺乏水润而嘶哑，恰到好处的低沉原本应该很容易让人有好感，可那些暴躁的语调只磨得他的声音更加沙哑。心情烦闷的罗现在想让他走开，他看那人一头鲜红色的头发就厌烦，而那又因为灯光效果而像是一团燃烧的火，罗只想让他走开，他很明显打扰了罗却又看起来不甚自知，或者根本是毫不在意，罗不记得自己曾经有没有允许过他坐在自己旁边的位置上。本来罗不想搭理他，让他自讨没趣地离开，可鉴于那人随口骂人的习惯，罗还是看向他，用眼睛说：离我远点，然后扭头看向别处。  
尽管罗露出厌烦的表情，那一双手还是在他的眼前晃了晃，几根手指有些畸形，有些指节异常粗大，并有弯曲僵硬之类的毛病，那双有些畸形的骨节分明的手的主人听起来很不愉快，他瞪着罗说：“嘿，你，你耳聋是吧。”  
罗用手撑着下巴说：“有事？”  
那个人没有正面回答他，而是把夹着大麻的手指往罗的方向伸了伸，自己的另一只手也从口袋拿出一个铁盒放在桌上，他说：“我要和你打一炮，你敢不敢？”  
罗挪了挪身子看向对方，发现是之前在台上的年轻人之一，身上穿着破旧的皮草大衣，外套里面什么都没穿，脖子上挂着一个老式的护目镜，牛皮制的带子被磨损得起了毛边，在左眼有几道狰狞的伤口直劈而下，就是这些伤口让他看起来吸引人了些。罗接过那根大麻烟，对方空出的那只手抓起了桌上的铁盒，放到面前正对着自己，打开后开始用纸张把烟草卷在一起。他的手指像是秃鹫的鸟喙一般叼着那卷烟，他的双手有一点颤抖，可他一点都不在意，就那么卷着，直到罗抽完半根烟。  
“你叫我基德。”他说。  
“基德。”罗一反往常，很顺从地应了一声，那些被他吞下的烟雾逐渐在他的血管蔓延开来，神经渐渐舒展开来，他感觉好了很多。  
旁边的基德突然捏碎手里将要卷好的大麻烟，烟草从他的指缝中散开落下，落到摆在桌面上的一个插着枯萎的玫瑰的细口长颈瓶内。基德环顾周围，眼神从斑斓的霓虹灯、低俗下流的店内装饰和一张张饥渴难耐的脸上扫过，一直靠在旁边的吉他突然从桌沿滑下来砸到记得的肩膀上，他把那东西抛开之后，用力一甩手咬牙切齿地说：“我有病，妈的，我要拉一个人下地狱。”基德那双红色的眼睛在罗的面前变得鲜艳起来，就像跳跃的火光一样让人感到灼意。他说这句话的时候，似乎是自言自语。  
面对这句近乎恶毒诅咒的话，罗撑着自己的脑袋，垂丧着头，不一会儿抬了起来，黑色的眼眶更加深邃了。  
他半开玩笑地说：“你已经在地狱了。”  
“狗屁！”基德瞪眼并且骂他，紧紧地攥着铁盒。  
“人生就是地狱。”罗说道，“人生就是不停失败的战斗。”  
基德皱起眉头大声地叫道：“你说什么狗屁？”  
罗捂住脸，多巴胺的分泌让他只感受到了一点点的苦闷，而那仅有的一点点灰色的污渍很快就被掸掉了，他露出了一个转瞬即逝的笑容，几乎停止了思考。基德戴着皮手套的手指爬上他的手臂的时候，他茫然地看向对方，他熟悉这样的感觉，但又有些陌生，他已经完全不明白自己还能做些什么了，他还能去哪里？  
他应该回去喂养那只黑猫了，它应该在桌上烦躁地乱跳，那一条强健的尾巴将要像鞭子一样把他所有的东西都从上面扫下去，如果桌面上的那瓶墨水被它弄下去了该怎么办？他应该回去。  
罗觉得自己就像被狂风暴雨击打的一艘孤独的船只，摇荡在汪洋大海中，失去了前行的灯塔。  
“走吧。”罗这么和揽着他的人说，他不再管自己要去哪里了。

罗从一阵头晕中醒来，好像昨夜服用了安眠药那样整个身体浮在半空中，他觉得自己是一张膜，被轻轻地揭开了，这种感觉让他想吐。然后，渐渐的，其他的感觉找上门，痛感从麻痹的手臂和大腿根部传来，一下又一下擂着他的心脏，生殖器那一片区域也输送给他的大脑一个使用过度的信号，他睁开眼睛，有气无力地扯了扯身上灰色的毛毯，一用力，整个人从床上翻下去，跌到满是烟灰和烟蒂的地板上。  
很明显，他在陌生的地方，罗扶着床沿站起来，感到周身发凉后他发现自己浑身赤裸不着丝缕，罗揉了揉脑袋，丢在角落的暖气机发出刺耳的噪声，阳光从没有合拢的窗帘间隙中闯入，照亮了空气中飞舞的尘埃，罗凭借着这些光线看清了正对着他的那面墙壁，上面用红色的颜料刷了厚厚的几层，不均匀的颜料僵硬地叠加出层次感，比起写倒更像甩出来的，墙上是：die or music，再怎么看，这面垂头丧气的灰墙都只能透露出穷酸感，令人感到可怜。  
一阵布料摩擦的声音传来，罗低头看见另外一具不着丝缕的裸体，健壮的肌肉遍布全身，优美的强有力的弧线勾勒出了身体的轮廓，罗的眼神轻轻地从对方疲软的生殖器上扫过，越过结实的胸膛，看到对方的睡脸。这位名叫做基德的男人即便在睡觉的时候也是一脸凶相，大张着嘴打呼噜这点到像是个小孩，一头红发刺在枕头上，然后罗看到枕头旁边自己的牛仔裤，顺便伸手捡来穿上。丢在另一边地上的内裤沾满了润滑剂，罗猜测是在途中被用来擦手了，因为洗衣服很麻烦所以他干脆不要了，同样的理由，他的上衣也没办法穿了。罗思考了一会儿，打开身后的衣柜捡出一件可以穿的尚且干净的外套，扣好扣子之后发现那人还没醒，他就离开了那间狭窄的公寓，穿过一条弯曲狭长的巷子，终于吹到了清凉的风。

之后罗看完一本丧偶的女作家的书，里面提及自怜情绪，罗在精神尚且稳定的时候尝试去思考这个问题，在脑内呼之欲出的答案突然被一阵电话铃声给打断了。  
他一下子变得很疲惫，不想接听，让那电话孤独地响了一阵子后，片刻的沉默迅速席卷而来，罗瘫软在座椅上，几乎连动动手指的力气都没有了。他就这么安静地倒在椅子上，好像是要被椅子给吸收一般。罗的脸色苍白，双目无神，黑眼圈比以往任何时候都重，但这似乎不能怪他，因为失眠他已经断断续续服用了半个月的安眠药，他自己是这方面的专家，当然知道怎么搞到那些被严格管理的物品。  
罗好奇空气中的尘埃为什么无序地飘荡，他的电话又响了，这回罗倒是反射性地就把它接通了。  
一个非常、非常火爆的声音。  
“你穿走了我的衣服是不是？”  
罗反问道：“你是谁？”  
“我是谁——昨晚和你上床那个！”  
“噢。”罗说，“是，我穿走了你的衣服。”  
“为什么”  
“就只是两件衣服而已。”  
“我不喜欢别人碰我的东西，任何东西！”他疯狂地强调道。  
话筒对面传来物体砸落的重响，罗觉得自己像在和一个喷火机说话，他把话筒稍微拿远了点。罗根本不在意这个人是怎么想的，和他对话纯粹是为了打发时间，让这一天过快一点，一个小时后他还要去学校里参加一场无聊得足够让他抽上二十根大麻的讲座，偏偏那个讲座还重要得不得不参加，罗真讨厌这个，他已经不在意任何了，可还要毕业。他想还不如和这个不知道是谁的人再干一炮开心。罗把脚伸直搁在桌上，继续和他通话。  
“我的衣服也在那里，物物交换，很公平。”  
“为什么你不穿自己的衣服？嗑药鬼。”  
“因为我的衣服脏了，并且你的衣柜里就只有这一件衣服是干净的，我想是因为你那个破地方连洗衣机都没有，”罗盯着墙上一颗锈迹斑斑的螺丝钉说，“你没有资格说我是嗑药鬼，你自己也那么嗑。”  
“我不嗑那种鬼东西，只有你们这些自甘堕落的蠢货才依赖这玩意儿。”对方的语气和缓了一点，但听起来还是相当暴躁，“我只是他妈的卖这些烟和药片。”  
罗觉得继续争论这个问题很愚蠢，于是他说：“好吧，你打算什么时候要回你的衣服？”  
“一个半小时后在霍夫曼大街见面，4月19号酒吧前面。你最好把衣服送去干洗店，然后带一件干干净净的衣服来找我。”  
“那时候我有事，要不然我现在就给你送去，然后给你点钱，行行好你自己去干洗店？”  
“我说在一个半小时后，那么就是在一个半小时后。你最好听我的，要不然我就用拳头把你傲慢的脸打得连你老妈都不认识。”  
在这之后无论罗说什么，话筒就只传来忙音。

一个小时后，罗百无聊赖地坐在教室里，他的身子隐藏在最后几排的座椅中，双眼涣散，看着一张又一张生动活泼的脸从他面前一晃而过，有几个人和他打招呼了，罗想了一会儿才意识到那是自己在学校里的熟人，也许还共同研究过一具尸体什么的。他觉得最近自己的记性越来越糟糕了，也许是药物服用过多导致的，现在非常常规的考试也得费劲才能考过，或许在从前，他只用看一遍笔记就够了，但现在他连笔记都没有了，纸张上只留下他从各种地方抄来的诗歌，以及非常冗杂的信息。看这个：肉体痛苦的感觉像波浪般一阵阵的，每次持续时间从二十分钟到一个小时，这种感觉包括喉咙发紧，伴随呼吸急促的哽咽，需要叹气，腹中空虚，肌肉乏力，还有强烈的被描述为紧张或者精神痛楚的主管痛楚——埃里克林德曼。他说悲哀也是一种疾病，感到悲哀实际上是需要治疗的，不过所有人都对这种负面感情司空见惯便不加在意。还有理论提出悲哀分为两种，其中有一种极易转化为抑郁症……  
罗只是看着这些记录的话，感觉时间还好过一些。  
渐渐的，前排的位置或多或少的满了，于是有人坐在了他的旁边。起初，尽管排斥，但想忍耐的罗渐渐开始觉得旁边的人时不时瞄一眼他的侧脸让他很难过，在他忍受不住刚刚决定收拾东西离开的时候，那个人怯生生地打了个招呼：“如果我没看错的话，你是特拉法尔加罗吗？”  
罗撇过头看向对方，发现那人是个有着褐色长发的女生，他最没兴趣这样的人了，但出于礼貌还是用低沉的声音回答道：“是我……”双方都尴尬地沉默了一会儿，罗顾及到对方而忍住叹气的欲望，有耐心地说：“我们认识吗？”  
“我们是俄语课的同学啊，我坐在你前面的。”她说，露出似乎经过谨慎控制后的笑容，“没想到你也选择留下来继续学业了。”  
“恩，当然。”罗干巴巴地说，他仔细地观察了那个女生，那时候好像确实有这样一个人坐在他前面，他完全记不得了，当然啦，他怎么可能去注意她们？倒是为什么那个女生还记得他，他巴不得所有人都忘记他曾经上过俄语课。  
教授来了，可那个女生却似乎被打开开关一样不停地和罗讨论当初俄语课的所有细节，所有的一切，他真是不敢相信为什么这个人的记忆能够好到几乎把整个世界都装进去，她谈论俄语的发音，俄语的语法，还有一些她觉得很可爱、很有趣的单词，她突然就像是洪水猛兽一样抓着罗一通发泄，罗只感觉她在不留余力地羞辱他，羞辱他从那以后越来越失败的人生。之后，罗马上意识到其实她所谈论的一切，什么严肃却又有趣的发音，其实根本都是在围绕着他们共同的老师讨论的，什么她觉得俄语非常成熟稳重，根本只是在说她暗恋斯摩格几乎要疯了，她念俄语的语调几乎和斯摩格一模一样，但是她又发不出浑厚的重音。罗觉得她的模仿实在是幼稚极了，便无情地开口纠正她，斯摩格念那个单词的模样突然就从他的记忆中遛出来了，那个单词的读音就那么自然地从他的嘴里跑出来了，逗得那个女生笑了起来。  
罗问她是不是很喜欢斯摩格，然后那个女生整张脸都红起来了。  
“他是不决定再回来了。”罗从不知道原来自己能够把这件事情说的这么冰冷，他说完这句话之后就把桌面的东西全部收起来从后门离开。在去往四月十九日的路上，他开始思考自己是不是真的打算把斯摩格给抛到时间的流沙里，最近他已经好了很多，脑中不会再时常闪现这个名字，也不会再在夜里想念起温暖的感觉，那双结实的手臂又或者是那一双从未触碰过的紧抿的嘴唇。那个女生那么积极地揪住他向他倾诉内心翻滚的思绪，罗不会太过责怪她，她只是他妈的想要找一个人来怀念她心中的人而已。迟早有一天，那个女孩会将她心中无望的幻想摒弃，让它们走开，让它们死去。那一天不会来得太晚。  
罗走出地铁站，天空开始慢慢飘落起毛毛细雨，从街道的这一头走到街道的那一头，罗的身上已经落满了灰尘一样的脏雨。他远远望到有一个上半身赤裸的男性站在巷子的入口漫不经心地东张西望，一头红发有些濡湿了，可那人毫不在意，不在意落在这肮脏街道的雨，不在意所有人看向他的异样的目光，不在意这世界，对一切都毫不在意的态度让那个面目凶恶的男人变得异常性感。罗站在一家中餐外卖店的门口，感觉到扑面而来的风压着他衬衫的领子，然后他想起记在他那破旧的纸张上的不知道从哪里抄下来的一段话：无论你身在何方，是时候了，快来到我的身旁，如今是我们静候死亡的时刻了，让我们用尽全力紧紧拥抱吧，在沉寂的黑房子里，我们拉上窗帘，只盼能不看到逼近眼前的毁灭性灾难。  
罗感觉眼睛干干的，有些刺痛，他掏出了一根烟，点起了火，那些升腾而起的烟雾马上就被吹散了，但是风有一秒钟是静止的，那一秒钟，罗看到烟雾迷蒙的整个世界，那一瞬间他明白就算人类最终参透人生的本质为何，也会在下一秒钟用尽一切手段将其埋葬在烟酒或是任何日常琐事之下。  
大概十秒钟过后，罗想起那个人的名字叫做基德，便走上前去和他说：“你好，基德。”  
“你迟到了！”那个叫做基德的男人不满地瞪着他。

不知道第几次摆脱如同泥沼一般的梦境，昏昏沉沉地拖着沉重的步伐走向现实世界的时候，罗看了一眼挂在墙上的廉价的日历，惊觉自己已经有很长一段时间没有去学校了，他现在应该被说成什么？荒废学业，不求上进，自甘堕落。罗开始讨厌在学校里的日子，不如说他一直都不喜欢，而现在他已经无法控制自己不喜欢的情感去勉强自己待在那里了，就算他在学校里学习那些无趣的东西，他又会得到一些什么褒赏呢？整个世界都变得像谎言一样脆弱，他就像张纸到处乱飘。  
假设耶稣真的存在，每个人都拥有自己如枷锁一般的原罪，那么最终他们将会在何时获得救赎？有些时候是爱情，有些时候则是死亡，两者都无法获得，最后只能求助于药物了吗？再假设人能够拥有转生，此生犯下的罪孽将由下一世来偿还的话，不论如何，罗都不想再生而为人了。  
不管答案为何，罗都已经站在放弃思考的悬崖旁边，悬崖底部传来动人的乐声，遥远望去依稀能够看见生长茂盛的青草和永不干涸的清泉，那里是诱人的陷阱还是最终的救赎之地？之所以不现在就投入永恒宁静的怀抱，是因为还没有到那个纵身一跃的时机。罗自己都不知道自己还在等什么，但本能让他坚持了下去，但丁的《神曲》中所说的炼狱在天堂与地狱之间，虽然罗想起了这件事，但不代表他觉得这一切还有回旋的地步。  
一声哈欠从床上传来，接着是一阵摩娑的声音，罗的脑海立刻就浮现出一个浑身赤裸的身体健壮的男人，他闭着眼睛，尚且不适应明亮的光线紧紧皱着眉头，浑身上下的肌肉小幅度地被拉伸着，男人在薄被下捕捞他的内裤。  
“嘿，特拉法尔加，一大早的你又在想些什么破事？”  
“我只是发呆而已。”罗不快地说，“你快点把衣服穿上。”  
基德朝他竖了根中指，往洗浴间里走，不一会儿传来淋浴的声音。基德洗澡的水声冲走了罗的一切思绪，随着时间的推移阳光也越来越刺眼，罗便离开窗边，用烤面包机作出了四片吐司，他刷上从超市买来的果酱，站着吃完了吐司，又舀了一勺草莓酱，顺便舔干净自己的每一根手指，紧接着他的洁癖发作了，迫使他去洗手，洗手的时候罗突然觉得自己有点像一只熊。  
罗赶在基德出浴室之前出门，他没办法老是待在那间散发着暴躁、烦闷因子的公寓里，他在公园散步，看到一只黑背白腹的鸟从他身后倏然飞起，在空中迅速扇动翅膀，慌慌张张地东张西望，选择了一棵矮树的枝桠后奋力地跃过去，停在上面用浅色的鸟喙努力啄自己的脖子。一阵又一阵的风从被公园围起来的湖泊方向吹来，带着新鲜的潮湿气味。罗舒了一口气，找了张椅子让自己放松地坐在上面。  
近几天他似乎已经做好彻底放弃学业的打算，破罐子破摔地将学校的事情一股脑地抛在脑后，可鉴于他过去异常优异的表现，学校似乎只是在档案上记他请了一个长假，朝他摆出一副随时欢迎的姿态。实际上，每一次罗受够了现在这样漫无目的消磨人的意志的生活，想要重回校园的时候，他的新任同居者基德就会站在一旁对他冷嘲热讽，帮他回忆起那些日子所承受来自无趣的压力，从而迫使他打消重返学校的念头。  
基德在他十一岁那年自己离开了原本那个冷漠、充满争吵和暴力的家庭，已经过去十三年了，谁都能明白自己在社会上摸爬滚打之后的基德会是什么样的人。罗在分析某一次基德讽刺他的内容后，得知基德对一切温暖的抗拒，基德根本不在意罗是什么样的一个人，即使罗是个玩偶他都无所谓，在他的世界中只有’我和其他的一切’这个概念，意味着他可以为了达到他的目标而不顾一切。他有对抗长者、在街上漫游、反复饮酒、性放荡、说谎、破坏公物、违纪等一系列表现，罗怀疑基德拥有反社会人格，所以罗之前很好奇地问过基德：“如果有一天你爱上一个人，那你会怎么办？”  
基德看了罗一眼，似乎有些困惑的神色：“你说什么？”  
罗思考了一会儿，回视着那双眼睛，带着些恶作剧的笑意说：“没什么。”

现在，罗在思考一个问题，尽管他现在浸淫于灯红酒绿之中，眼睛因为频繁闪烁的各色灯光而失去焦距，视野因此一片模糊，他在思考人是否能够只做他自己，而不去变成其他人。他在思索这个问题的时候，正是一个叫做德林杰的人去厕所的间隙，他思索要不是自己变成了另外一个人，怎么会在那个穿着超短裤和长颈鹿花纹的紧身长袖的男孩（他看上去只有十六岁）用眨眼来暗示他一些什么的时候抬起下巴露出微笑来回应他呢？如果不是罗已经变成了另外一个人，他怎么会在对方用手掌抚弄他的手臂的时候不加以拒绝呢？如果不是他已经变成了另外一个人，就没有理由解释他竟然不对现在发生的一切感到厌恶。  
酒吧旋转的不停闪烁的灯光，承载着罗难以面对的悲伤，当德林杰那双裸露的细长的双腿在他的眼前摇晃出各种各样的色彩的时候，他感觉自己正在撕毁归岸的船票。他明白自己本身就没有任何归属，本来已经遗忘的感情重新涌上他的胸口，呛得他不断地咳嗽。  
“你服用太多致幻药物了，你太过自我隔离了……”  
那些记忆重新填满他大脑的每一个缝隙，压迫得他几乎窒息。他现在没办法承受住任何形式的压力，他成了一个没有过去、现在和未来的人，他的身体将像被废弃的旧仓库一样空荡、被严重锈蚀地只剩下几根灰褐色的残破支柱，他将眼睁睁看着自己的命运沉入泥沼之中而静默不动，他明白所作的一切终将被夹带着盐和沙粒的狂风摧毁，一点一点被撕碎在他的眼前，就好像他所有的一切都像一张纸那样脆弱不堪。  
“人为什么老是喜欢自寻烦恼呢？如果眼前只有一片湛蓝天空的话，那么只要盯着它欺骗自己就可以获得和以前相同的快乐了，身在牢狱的时候不要去考虑身在牢狱的事实，每个人的窗口都应该有一片蓝色的天空。”  
罗听到这句话的时候抬起了头，发现是调酒师在哄一个伤心欲绝的客人开心，他盯着对方玻璃杯里在暖色灯光下熠熠生辉的冰块，眼泪从喉间漫至了眼眶。

基德一点都不在意他莫名其妙的新室友，他是个可恨的嗑药鬼，一整天都装作在思考着什么谁都不知道的东西，课出现在浴缸旁边日益增多的空药瓶和垃圾桶里的注射器是真实的，那些东西都在堆叠成一个虚无的人影，在基德看来，那人就是在慢性自杀。由于一开始基德表示自己能够无视这些恶心可憎的嗜好，所以现在他突然跳出来告诉他自己要受不了这些东西，看起来还真的有点怪怪的。在他从酒吧回来的落满晚霞和灰尘的下午，罗盖了条毯子躺在几块木板上，四肢大张，身体没有任何一点动静除了他的睫毛在风中颤抖，基德去洗身子的时候听到房间里窸窣作响，接着他出去把偷溜进来躲在衣橱里的小偷打得半死不活后，真他妈的想问问那个黑眼圈越来越重的躺在地上的男人，你是不是要死了？  
躺在地上的特拉法尔加·罗，难以否认他身上有无比诱人的致命因子，从他深陷的眼窝中能求得解决人类一切欲望的秘密，不论在半夜冰凉烟雾的渲染下或是夕阳羽毛一般阳光的轻抚下，那双漆黑的如同经过仔细渡过油的眼珠忽明忽暗、迷雾重重。第一次看到这双眼睛时，基德的脑海中浮现了这样的场景，他无法把自己束缚在一旁，拒绝自己的本能去接近他，不过，这种想法是怎么回事？他怎么会有这样压抑本能的念头？  
有天他问罗说：“你他妈的吃不吃晚餐？”  
正戴着眼镜和自己闹着玩的罗抬起头，直视着基德，但基德倒不觉得罗在看他，他只是随便找个地方看看，反馈他听到声音的本能而已，基德真替他高兴，那些化学作用还没有腐蚀掉他所有的脑神经，啊，这叫特拉法尔加的，这人长得还真够好看的。真够好看的，真他妈的。  
那双盯着他的眼睛让基德攥紧拳头，有些不耐烦地说：“你看够没？”  
罗笑了笑，又低头看着自己的手和脚，和包裹在深色牛仔裤的修长双腿，他看起来在想些什么事，似乎是些深奥无聊的主题，因为他脸上浮现出来的表情真是虚幻，但又比他陷入迷幻漩涡时更多一点理智。  
一阵有些燥热的风从窗子里吹进来，发灰的破旧窗帘在爬满裂痕的蓝色墙纸的衬托下空洞地晃了晃，像是一个人垂着摇晃的双臂。那阵痛苦的风吹得基德脸上一阵红一阵白，想要使出的力气全部像船锚一般沉到海底，他紧紧地黏在那里，做什么动作都显得很多余，而且可笑，于是基德最后骂了一声，忍住一拳砸向墙的欲望，扬长而去。他还以为罗会抱住他，那具四肢颀长的身体会再次重展热情，接纳他。

穿过昏暗的堆满杂物和纸箱的客厅，基德走进房间，突然感觉眼前的景物——一张可怜兮兮的床、一个残疾的柜子、落得满地都是的难以判断干净与否的衣物和藏在衣服下面的几把吉他与一个大军鼓——都微微歪斜了，基德实在是明白这是为什么，他每一次被破坏欲冲垮的时候都会经历这样一个过程，旋转、旋转、旋转，紧接着一切都扭曲了，叠加了一层暗红的色光，大约十分钟或者二十分钟的时间他需要独自被某件不可视的事物疯狂拉扯中度过，一连串爆炸，毁灭的不止是他的理智，同时损耗他的肉体。不知道多少次他因为这种冲动而被关进监狱，不得不在里面待上一阵子，什么样的理由都能够轻而易举地让他发火，轻轻地碰了一下他或者多往他的方向看了一眼，这些都是被绝对禁止的。  
基德明白他现在感到了一种愤怒，但没有太强烈，这愤怒还在可控制的氛围内，他并不完全让自己的感情控制自己，更何况这次找上门来的冲动混杂了奇异的情感成份，他讨厌甚至憎恨这种感觉，陌生并且冰冷得就像一只有着绿色狭长眼睛的粗壮蟒蛇，难以形容。  
基德站在自己房间里，面对一把吉他，火红得同流焰般的喷漆，基德白痴似的站了一会儿，重重地叹了一口气后，他觉得自己实在像个无可救药的蠢货，好像他在意特拉法尔加似的，那个男人只是能够被容忍而已，恰好。他就像一只狼狈的流浪猫，整日游荡在这个日渐堕落的城市，但无论谁都能看出隐藏在无所谓翘起双唇中的优雅，随之猜出他一定出自于一个上等家庭，受过良好的教育，但之后被推倒污水沟里被迫扭曲着他所学的一切，但他眼底的傲慢没有被磨灭却与日剧增。  
沉浸在自己思绪中的基德突然意识到他现在在思考着些什么，他气得想打自己一顿。就在他被突如其来的冲天怒火逗得团团转的时候，有一包烟出现在了床头柜上的台灯旁，纯黑色的包装上画着一只黑色的虎头，基德不知道是谁放在这儿的，因此可以是任何人，基德出去的时候从来不锁门，当然也没有谁乐意费劲去偷他的东西，每一段时间都会有大量的人轮流出入他的房子，站在这些破败的家具上演奏、喝啤酒和抽烟，那包烟没有被人拆过，还裹着一层反射着亮光的单薄塑料。通常基德不抽烟，但他不介意现在来一根舒缓一下他的神经。  
拆了包装后，基德撕开封口，把烟盒倒过来往桌子上磕了一下，一根烟从开口处滑了出来，基德用中指和食指夹起它，放在齿间咬住，可当他想要找个火时，翻遍了他整个房间，他可怜的破洞的一个床头柜和一个衣橱，意料之中的毫无结果。  
一旦有事被突然阻断了，反倒会让人发狂地想起这事。  
本来基德不乐意询问是不是又在沙发上不知道在做什么事情的罗，不管罗做出什么样的反应都让人感觉自己刚刚破坏了这青年的什么，一种时光？与自己的独处？充满恶意或者不的自我隔离？他难道不觉得自己太过于抗拒他人了吗？他是说，罗是个自闭症患者或者什么吗？  
一声巨响爆发在一面早已满布鞋印的墙上，为什么他老是在想特拉法尔加？于是基德忍住自己的怒火，在一张垫子上找到了特拉法尔加，他正看封面是一只断头的狗的漫画，双腿缠在一起，以一种奇怪却不失优雅的姿势。  
“嘿，你看见打火机了吗？”  
一只眼睛从书本的缝隙露出来，眼珠很巧妙地往厨房的方向移了移。罗神色懒散地说：“去厨房吧，我从没看到过打火机。”  
等基德走到厨房时，罗的声音从外面传来：“你什么时候抽烟了？”  
基德扭开燃煤灶的开关，把夹在手里的烟点燃后搁在唇边浅浅地吸了一口，等他把烟雾缓缓吐出来后，罗像一个阴影那样倏然出现在厨房的门口，脸上带着非常奇怪的笑容。  
“你怎么抽烟了？”罗重复问了遍。  
那些像干枯的小枝干一样的裂痕印在苍白的瓷砖上，基德想起曾经有人在这里煮过饭，在手里点燃的温暖的香烟让他想起自己曾经吃过的一顿温暖的晚饭，一碗意式浓汤，他还记得那些可怜的蘑菇块漂浮在浓稠的汤汁里的模样。基德感到内心中某些坚固的东西正在慢慢瓦解。烟雾从香烟燃烧的那段生缓缓升起，随着基德的呼吸，像是一串连缀的悠长的破碎美梦，大麻特殊的气味飘散而出，等基德明白那不只是香烟的时候，他生气地把它按灭在桌上，在雪白的大理石上留下一个突兀的焦黄色痕迹。  
罗在他精神恍惚的时候站到他的旁边，不紧不慢地点起一根，自己抽了一口后递给基德，一个真诚的微笑挂在他的脸上，像是递了一个档案袋过去一样。基德像是个共犯那样情不自禁地接了过来，但他只是用手指夹着，罗转过身，靠在灶台上和他说：“我就喜欢你不抽烟。”  
基德不喜欢这句话。  
“我还不知道，你喜欢烟草的气味吗？”  
基德不喜欢现在的罗，很难让他去形容，但是罗现在显然又不像是和基德在说话，他像自言自语，他永远都活在另外一个世界，那里什么都没有，他像个行尸走肉，像遗失了一切。基德想，他最近怎么花这么多时间在思考这方面？他有过很多个室友，但没有人像罗一样每一个吐息都充满了秘密，充满了让人沉思的咒语。基德想，其实也有可能是罗已经发现了可以解答人生中一切问题的答案，所以他现在对什么都不感兴趣了。  
“回答我，你喜欢烟草的气味吗？”  
基德看了他一眼，把手里的烟卷掐掉，说：“关你什么事。”  
罗似乎明白他会这么回答一样笑了笑，不知道为什么今天好像特别有兴致地说：“我很喜欢烟草的味道，它让我觉得很有安全感。”  
基德专注地看着他，罗反而错开了眼神，看着基德身后的冰箱。  
“我不知道我是怎么了，这时间我应该坐在桌前，看无聊的书，和一群蠢货讨论我专业的内容，接着写要命的论文，我没办法再这样做下去了。”他说，脸上还残留着一点淡淡的笑意，眼角却因为疲惫而垂下，黑色的眼珠闪烁着光芒，像漆黑海面上的灯塔，随着他垂下的眼帘，那些光亮渐渐在他的眼中消逝，“之前我甚至还想要回到过去的日子，但现在已经什么都不想了，因为不管怎么推测，我都必将走到这样一个地步，即便我的人生还有其他可能，也不会比现在好到哪里去。”  
“我不想听你说这些无可救药的话。”基德说，“你比一只狗好不到哪里去，我甚至都不想看你一眼。”  
“是吗？”罗笑了笑，然后看向他，他的肤色仍然是健康的黝黑，双眼深邃迷人，此刻涂抹上了一层暧昧的色彩，“你爱我吧，来爱我吧。”  
“你在说什么？”基德挑了挑眉毛，“你疯了吗？”  
“现在只有爱这一条路了，基德，你愿意爱我吗？”罗说，似乎在开玩笑，但罗已经很少说话更不用说开玩笑了。  
基德注视了罗一会儿，突然罕见地很放松地大笑起来，说：“你疯了，没人会爱你的。”  
罗回视了基德，表情很复杂，复杂得难以形容，就像人一下子接触大大的信息量，脑子没办法正常运作一样，过了一会儿，罗伸出手摸他面前的一块冰凉的瓷砖，淡淡地说：“看来也是这样。”

“让我们开心一下吧？”  
“滚开，疯女人。”  
基德感觉自己似乎推开了什么东西，人群中爆发出愉快而刺耳的尖叫，一阵睡意袭来，基德把头埋在手臂里睡着了，半个小时后被震耳欲聋的音乐吵醒，他愤怒而茫然地看向四周，酒精在他的血管内横冲直撞，基德的腹中升起一阵呕吐的欲望，他推开吧台椅，离开油腻的黑色大理石桌面，拨开一层又一层的人群，黑着脸推开最后一道门，在凌晨的冷风扑面而来的一瞬间，他弯下腰感觉把自己的胃都吐了出来。  
三分钟、十分钟或者多少分钟后，基德稍微感觉好了一些，从巷尾吹来的肮脏的微风在他的手臂上结了一层水珠。他顺着堆满垃圾和落叶的羊肠小道往稍微明亮一些的街道的方向走，一阵脚步声跟了上来，基德回头一看发现对方是基拉，乐队里沉默的男人，他有些不耐烦地说：“干嘛，什么事？”  
“你想要的车弄来了。”基拉说,“巡演的事情可以做打算了。”  
基德没有接话，他轻轻哼了一声表示答复，一种奇怪的悠长的声音回荡在这弯曲而狭窄的小巷中。基拉跟在他身后，他们一起走了一会儿，脚步声像是玻璃珠落到碗里清脆冷清。  
基德晃了晃脑袋，像是把什么想法从自己的脑袋里驱逐出去，接着他暴躁地说：“就这样定了，那我们就这样他妈的定了，明天就走。”  
在湿气浓重的夜里，他说出来的话也跟着变得湿漉漉的，基拉没有立刻搭话，很多时候他闷声就像一块石头。等了半天的基德有点烦躁地转头朝他咆哮：“我们明天就走！听到了没有？”  
抛出这句话后的基德闭上了嘴，他喘着气，几乎立刻变得很疲倦，他加快了脚步，懊恼地扶着额头，抓他的红发。  
“你给我出点声！”基德叫道，他不可思议地看了一眼基拉，攥紧拳头松开又攥紧，做了一个深呼吸。  
基拉走在他的身后，他明白基德就算是脾气暴躁，也不至于随便听到一件事情就会有这么大的反应，他不知道自己应不应该指出，他明白基德反常的表现有可能是因为最近和他同居的那个男人，只是基拉不明白，基德为什么像是对那个男人抱有期望，或者这只是他的错觉？基拉已经和基德相处了有一段时间了，基德并不是一个很难懂的人，反而是一个很单纯的人，他的欲望和野心篆刻在他的眉目之间，厌倦和愤恨包裹在他的掌纹之上。  
一道狭窄的拱门出现在小巷的尽头，走出去就是明亮而寂静的大道，基拉跟着基德加快了脚步，他终于开口说：“我知道你等巡演等了很久了，现在我们不用再等了。”  
基德回答他：“对，我们不必再等了，该死的，如果那辆车没有那么烂的话也不至于这么快报废，我们早就在别的城市了，我真恨这里。”  
“你有没有想过哪个城市会吸引你，最终让你停下？”  
“什么白痴问题？我从没想过。”基德说，“我会就这样走下去，绝不会被什么束缚住。”  
就在基德跨出那道门的时候，他放在口袋里的手机响了，他接了起来，罗的声音从里面传出来。  
“尤斯塔斯？”他的声音像是一根要被风扯断的线。  
基德不知道为什么立刻就紧张起来，同时他对自己起了厌恶之情。  
“额……你听我说，我很抱歉。”罗说，能听到他的喉间在抽动着，似乎正在浑身打颤。  
基德一瞬间就明白他怎么回事了，他什么都没想就转头往回跑，跑的样子像是一条发狂了的野狗。基拉没有叫住他，留在原地静默地目视着他远去的背影。  
“啊，我很抱歉……我想我可能要死在你这了……”虚弱的声音来自于罗，基德都能想象他极度困倦的时候眨眼的模样，罗哼了一声，“我好想吐。”  
“你为什么不叫救护车？！”基德吼道，“你这个疯子，别死在我家！！你都磕了什么？”  
“噢，没什么，我觉得很平静。”罗说，“现在没事了，那我走了。”  
急促的呼吸使基德感觉自己的肺都要炸了，他喘着气，感觉这一辈子都没有这么焦头烂额过，他说，接着他吼：“你等等！等我回去收拾你！”  
罗笑了几声，接着是一声重物倒地的声音。基德觉得自己要疯了，他几乎把车锁扯烂，用那辆摩托车一路上几乎撞坏了十几个杆子，在途中他还很冷静的在思考，用这一辈子都没有的冷静在想，特拉法尔加似乎从来没有在他的生活中停留过，所有和他有接触的人都明白他迟早有一天会离开，走向一个不被人知晓的秘密之地，他将一路被这世间的冷流冲往何处？他将在哪里停留？  
把摩托车往旁边一甩，有人在露台上朝他谩骂，基德抬起他的脚，一个台阶接着一个台阶地往上走，漆黑如同幕帘一样遮在他的眼前，他觉得脚下的台阶是那么不真实，甚至有了丝绒般柔软的触感，在看到倒在门旁的罗之前的记忆，和最终把奄奄一息残存一口气的罗送到医院里的记忆都被一块寒冷的海绵吸走，撕碎了飘散在他心底的那片死海中。

罗在他的病床上昏睡了两三天，终于清醒之后的他看起来有些沮丧，他看着窗外发呆的时候，靠在医院苍白的墙壁上的基德在思考他是否想找个人问问他为什么还活着。  
这件事情发生之后罗对药物似乎产生了一点抵触情绪，他变得异常的沉默，在医院里把大部分的时间花在看天花板和研究阴天的乌云上。  
基拉没有去问基德什么时候要去巡演，他已经把时间往后无限地延长了，基拉不想去惹怒基德，这个男人的情绪十分不稳定，每次从医院出来都喝很多的酒，在吧台椅上闷闷不乐地坐着，一直到天亮，他骑着那辆摩托车扬长而去。  
基德也有了自己的秘密，他也不会告诉基拉，更不会去问罗，不会去坦白他在罗昏迷的时候在一片狼藉丢满了各种各样颜色忧郁的药瓶的地上发现了他摔坏的手机，不会问他在他拨出列表里的第一个电话是谁的，他不会向自己承认他想要知道那个号码背后的秘密，直到他代替罗拨出了那个电话，在电话那头传来轻轻声响时他就挂掉了，基德明白自己其实还是在意特拉法尔加的，不管他掩盖了多少次，用什么手段去掩盖，这都是事实。  
罗先拨打了那个电话，挂掉之后又拨打了他的电话。罗差点就把自己害死了。  
基德坐在罗的旁边，看着他精神恍惚的瞳孔，罗有些胆怯的眼神瞥过基德，小心翼翼地收走了，基德打了一个冷颤，几乎叹气，他把斟酌了很久的话说出口，因为那些句子在他的肚子里要被泡烂了，所以说出口的时候显得那么奇怪，他亲耳听见自己说：“你想不想和我去别的城市？”  
“谢谢，”罗说，双手捂在肚子上，虚弱地靠在白枕头上，“我恐怕我不太想。”  
“……”基德感到有些羞怒，他忍住了并再次说，“你真的连想都不愿意去想？”  
“我不想，尤斯塔斯，谢谢你。”罗小幅度地张合他的嘴唇，眨了眨眼，外面是阴天，纯净的阴郁凝结在罗的眉间。  
“……”基德沉默了，罗已经充分表达了他的意愿，而基德还能说什么？他抓了抓自己的膝盖，又用力地揉了揉自己的红发，喉结上下移动，不断地吞咽着。挫败席卷而来让他不知所措，他突然明白自己想要让罗开心，想要让罗和自己都开心，可他已经把自己手里的牌都丢掉了。  
罗突然看向他，这是他这几天第一次正眼看着别人，基德迎了上去，他第一次发现罗的眼睛并不是漆黑得像是可以吸收任何的东西，他第一次在里面看到了赤裸的伤痛，他在里面看到了一只被锈蚀的挣扎着往外伸去的手。  
“我要去巡演了，你……”基德停住，他站起身来，关节发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音，他觉得所有的力气都从嘴巴那个破口处流逝了，“有缘再见。”他说，并意识到这可能是与罗最后一次见面。他有如此强烈的预感，以至于他的内心升腾起一种感动，让他爱上了眼前躺在病床上的青年，那种破坏性的转瞬即逝的美丽抓住了他的心，基德俯下身来亲吻了罗，罗也很有礼貌地回吻了他，并朝他笑了笑。  
“再见。‘如果，这是永远的离别。就祝你永远健康’”罗再次露出狡猾的笑容，在那瞬间充满了活力。基德在离开的时候，心里想，也许罗在过去经常露出这样的笑容，他可能曾经是一个非常狡猾聪明的混蛋，但这一切和他再也没有关系了。基德回头看去，幻想罗站在一扇窗前，用手撑住自己，朝他微笑，并挥手。


End file.
